Potterheads Go to Hogwarts
by Tsurishi Arashi
Summary: Kitten, Tic-Tac, Elizabeth and Nelli are major fans of the Harry Potter series, but find themselves in the world of Harry Potter to create chaos, chaos, and more chaos. And perhaps a little bit of romance, or so they hope. Instead they're dealing with the evil manipulations out to get them. (My sister and her friend's story she asked me to post.) (editing)
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer – I, my sister and her friends do not own Harry Potter. I'm just editing what they post, though I don't know how well I'll do. We lost the original version, so they ended up re-writing. Each one created their own OC. I think it's cute, plus, they're only thirteen._

 _9/25/2017 – I'm needing to add a warning for triggering material due to the writer of N liking her angst, but also because K can be rather oblivious at times when she writes her part. I did a face palm regarding what she unintentionally wrote for chapter fourteen._

 **Prologue**

 _ **Kitten's POV**_

Hi. My name is Caitlyn Kaleidoscope Viola. My best friends are Elizabeth Chariot, Jessica Natalie Walter's and Tiffany Adeline Jackson. My friends call me Kitten. We call Elizabeth Cherry, Sakura or Elli. We call Jessica Nelli, Jessi or Nat, and we call Tiffany Tic-Tac.

My hair is a vivid red, very curly and comes to my waist. My eyes are a vivid green, like emeralds. Lizzy has long black hair, and dark eyes. Nelli has brown hair and brown eyes. Tic-Tack has blond hair and blue eyes. We are all in the eighth grade, and all of us are thirteen. We didn't know we would all die, and get to live the life every Pothead wants to live.

I'm in my room, jumping on my bed. The stuff in my room is pink and purple and blue. I like those colors a lot, and I'm waiting for my friends to come over.

 _ **Tick-Tack's POV**_

I had a really bad day at school today. The teacher yelled at Kitten and me for not paying attention in class, but things are really boring in that teacher's class. She's also not very nice, and thinks both of us are very stupid, and yet both of us are very smart. She also took away the toy Nat was snowing us today, as we weren't supposed to have toys at school. It didn't matter that school hadn't started yet for the day, she took it. Nat's real mad about that, by the way. Adults are always out to get her as well. I arrived at Kitten's house, and bounced on the bed with her while we waited for everybody else to come for the slumber party. It was the end of the week for our first week of eighth grade, and all of us wished that we were eleven and able to go to Hogwarts instead. That would be so much more fun then regular school. We're supposed to have a marathon and watch movies together. We're going to have a Harry Potter marathon, with lots of popcorn. Kitten's mom is very strict, but she's fine with our sleepover. She's letting us have a ton of junk food. I want to marry Draco Malfoy.

 _ **Elizabeth's POV**_

Elizabeth arrived at the flat Kitten and her mom lived in with the movies. She was right on time, but had also finished her homework for the weekend. Unlike her friends, she had no troubles at school, but quite enjoyed it. Except for perhaps the bullying, as there were girls who bullied her and her friends at school. They particularly liked to bully Kitten, who had a sugar high. Natalie got in trouble and almost didn't come because she decided to defend Kitten today.

Anyways, she's thus suspended, and not supposed to be coming over to the sleepover, but she's really good at sneaking out. Her parents aren't that nice, but never defend her when she needs them to. They try to pretend to be great parents by taking their daughter on trips to Disney World and Universal Studios, but they're both always on the phone. However, despite the fact they're always using the phone, they still took her phone away for not making straight As.

Worse, they compare Nat to Elizabeth all the time, and in front of Elizabeth. Elizabeth, as already noted, makes good grades. Her parents, siblings and cousin are all very proud of her, but she got a special edition set of movies to watch today to celebrate the good grades, but also the fact she happened to be an eighth grader now. She arrived at Kitten's house, and smelled the popcorn, but was asked to take it upstairs.

She arrived, and nearly spilled the popcorn upon seeing Kitten and Tic-Tac jumping on the bed so much they might break the bed. The room had a lot of pink. Kitten's Barbie doll house was in the corner of the room, with signs posted to the rooms of all the Hogwarts houses, but she'd made little scarves for her dolls indicating what houses they were sorted into. They're made from those little rubber bands. Unfortunately, none of the dolls looked like any of the Harry Potter characters.

Anyways, Kitten asked for Elizabeth to ask her certain questions. She's really good at Harry Potter trivia, and knows everything. It helped to buy time while they waited for Nat to get there, but it didn't stop Kitten and Tic-Tac from jumping on the bed. Kitten also giggled and jumped higher whenever she happened to get a question right.

Anyways, Kitten wanted to go to the world of Harry Potter to see everything, but to also meet Fred and George. She was hyper, loved jokes, but was also always getting into trouble. She's a lot like the main character from Brave, and even looks like her. Tic Tac on the other hand looks like the middle girl from Despicable Me, but doesn't like pink at all. Natalie looks like the girl from the Incredibles. Some of the kids at school say she and Elizabeth could be twins, but we're not even related.

However, Kitten is a major Potterhead, and knows everything, which is why she answered all of the questions correctly when Elizabeth asked. Anyways, she wants to meet the twins, because part of the new mauraders during Harry Potter's year, pull the best pranks ever, play quidditch even though she's horrible at sports, though maybe her hyperactivity would make up for it. She's still not decided what house she wants to be in. Anything but Hufflepuff.

Tic-Tac wants to marry Draco. She's got pictures of the actor all over her room, but in her notebook as well. It's got a lot of hearts, but nothing pink. She hates pink. She also wants to play quidditch, but likely would make the team because she's good at sports. Anyways, she likes pranks as well, but doesn't have a crush on either of the twins. She's debating between Slytherin and Gryffindor.

Anyways, Elizabeth wants to be in Ravenclaw, but wants to also compete with Hermione. She's very smart, and makes good grades, but is likely to pose a challenge for Hermione Granger. She knows a lot about Harry Potter as well, but would be the third most Potterhead person in the group, as it is a debate between Kitten and Natalie with which one is first, and Elizabeth would rather stay out of that argument.

Natalie wants to marry Hermione Granger.

 **Nelli's POV**

I think Tic-Tac and Elizabeth should date the twins.

I actually don't want to marry Hermione. That's just a joke between me and my friends. The person I really want to marry is Charlie, because he likes dragons, but I imagine he's very hot, and Bill's already taken by Fluer. I don't like her, she's kind of slutty, as is Ginny, Pansey and Lavender. But I wouldn't have my favorite next generation pairing between Teddy and Victoria if that ship would never happen. I OTP Kitten with Draco of course, but the joke is if I can't marry Charlie, then I'll marry Hermione and rescue her from Ron, whose stupid. But then Ron can marry Harry, and rescue him from Ginny. I really don't like Ginny.

I don't like my parents either. I simply defended Kitten from some of the girls who were trying to get her to do something that would have gotten her in trouble, but got kicked from school. They took my phone away, so I wasn't able to contact the others letting them know I would be running late, but that was also because I didn't make straight A's. My parents are super strict, and have a really cruel curfew of being home by six, which means I can't do anything during the school year, but I've got to finish my homework to their satisfaction before I can do anything fun, and by that time it is my bedtime.

I get to the house, Kitten's mom lets me in, and I go upstairs where Elizabeth is waiting to put in the first movie. She gets up from lying on our bags, and I dump mine on top and flop down while she puts her movies into the Blue Ray player we borrow from the main living area when we have sleepovers. Kitten and Tic-Tac continued to jump on the bed despite the fact dust was coming off the ceiling, and they hadn't even had candy yet.

The movie was in, but instead of bringing up the screen, we got this weird swirling thing on the screen. Elizabeth poked the screen, only for the entire room to start to warp in this really weird fashion. My eyes went super wide, just as the ceiling came crashing down on us.

I remember my life flashing before my eyes, and my first thought was, if I died, I'd no longer have to deal with my parents and the fact they wanted me to do the impossible with my grades. I regretted the fact I didn't have my phone, or my music device, as they took that, but I found myself fine with that, because how can I listen to music or call people when I'm dead. I kind of blame them, as they made me late as well, but I couldn't help but worry about what happened to Kitten, Elizabeth and Tic-Tac.


	2. Welcome to the World of Harry Potter

_Note – My sister and her friends wanted to continue writing this weekend, but the friend doing Nelli's POV is actually grounded, so she's going to write a chapter in a notebook if she can. This what they wrote on Friday that I've edited to the best of my ability._

 **Welcome to the World of Harry Potter**

 _ **Tick-Tack's POV**_

We left the world with a bang, and we came into the world with a bang. Specifically, having the roof fall in on you hurts a lot. It hurts worse than when I fell off my bike and broke my arm. Somehow, I knew when the roof fell on us that we died, and there was this blinding light. The roof came down with a loud cracking sound, but the sound which came when we entered the world of Harry Potter was booming, even deafening. It was so deafening that the clock face of Big Ben blew out. Did I mention the fact we somehow ended up at the top of Big Ben, so on top of the booming sound of the glass blowing out, we also heard the sound of the bells going off. I'm quite sure the British people thought there was some kind of terrorist attack going on. "What happened?" Elizabeth said.

"I don't know." I said. I did though recognize that we were at Big Ben, even though we were up in the tower. I walked over to look at the street down below. "I think we're in London."

"That can't be." Nat said. It definitely was that way, as I was definitely looking down at London from Big Ben. Did I mention the fact I really like Big Ben? It's kind of sad that we had to blow it up, and yet really cool that we ended up blowing it up. I promise, I'm not a terrorist, but who doesn't like a good explosion! This was a very cool explosion, but we were in the world of Harry Potter. How else would we transfer from here to there like that? It meant that magic was real.

 **Elizabeth's POV**

Elizabeth felt a ton of pain course through her small frame, crushing her small body, when suddenly she felt completely fine. Her life had flashed before her eyes, but now she heard the sound of a giant bell trying to make her go deaf accompanied by the sound of glass. She of course had to ask what happened, because she didn't know what happened. There was no way _any_ of them could have known what happened. That was completely illogical.

Anyways, she looked around, asking what happened, and Tic-Tac answered. Tic-Tac jumped to the conclusion that they were in London because the only landmark Tic-Tac actually knew was the giant clock tower in London, and they were definitely in a clock tower. However, Elizabeth knew for a fact there were many, many other clock towers in the world, and they needed to find out more about the situation. In fact, they had to get out of there, as the Muggles – or just regular humans would think they were teenagers.

Anyways, ot was then that Elizabeth thought something. " _Wait. Who in their right mind would think that a bunch of thirteen-year-old kids are terrorists._ " Sadly, this was when she realized that she'd shrunk, and the others had to, as the ringing in her ears was beginning to stop. In fact, her clothes hung off her precariously. "Well, they won't think this is our fault. We're eleven."

"Eleven? Then we really are in the world of Harry Potter. We're going to get to go to Hogwarts!" Tic-Tac said, grabbing Kitten's hands as they jumped up and down in a circle, bouncing around as they went. The two sung in a very hyper voice which Elizabeth found annoying sometimes, but they were her friends.

"But they will ask where our parents are." This stopped Kitten and Tic-Tac in their tracks.

Kitten began to sniffle. "My mommie?"

"I hadn't thought about that."

"Well, I don't care." Natalie said. Of course Natalie wouldn't care, as she didn't get along with her parents. This was seen as a blessing, because her parents never let her do what she wanted to do. They're also a stickler for grades. Natalie's smart, but she doesn't want to do the work because she doesn't feel she'll ever be good enough. Elizabeth's parents, they cared about grades, but made it worth her while. Elizabeth talked to her about this a lot. All of her friends told her their problems, but she was a good sounding board, or so Kitten and Natalie said.

Anyways, Elizabeth looked around. "We've got to get out of here. We don't want to end up in a facility, let alone separated from each other."

"Good point."

Anyways, they started down the stairs, quite pleased at the idea of being in the world, but a little worried that they might get caught by adults who couldn't even begin to understand what they were going through. The adrenaline rushed through their bodies as they headed to the stairs, following close behind each other despite their baggy clothing, and headed down the stairs hoping that they wouldn't be caught by anyone.

The next thing they knew, gusts of dark smoke appeared around the room, and the girls started to run, realizing that the wizards were looking for them. They had to get away, lest they get into big trouble, including having their memories wiped, even though it was the magic which brought them to this particular world. In other words, they'd performed accidental magic which attracted the authorities despite their best attentions.

They could also hear the Muggle sirens going on downstairs. Elizabeth peeked around the corner, hoping that they wouldn't be separated from each other. The four had been friends for ever, and did everything through thick and thin. They would thus hopefully get through this through thick and thin despite everything which had gone wrong so far, and yet it didn't feel wrong, their life that they were living, and instead they found themselves far more excited than scared.

Anyways, Big Ben – if that's where it really was – was a rather large, dusty-musty old place that Elizabeth and her friends could smell as they attempted to get out of the place. Her nose wrinkled up as she motioned that the coast was clear, hoping that Tic-Tac and Kitten wouldn't let out a sound attracting the adults to them. They would be in right trouble lest the adults heard them, and there was no telling how they – kids would get out of the situation, but she was already planning on how.

 **Nelli's POV**

Right about now, I found Kitten and Tic-Tac to be quite annoying as they danced around, as the serious of the situation seemed to go over their heads. I found myself following at the end, watching as Elizabeth took charge. She always takes charge, and sometimes that is annoying, but she's always getting us out of trouble. Like the day she got me out of trouble with one of the teachers because they thought I'd cheated on a test. She convinced them I was not that type of person, but some other things like that. The only people she can't convince of anything are my parents.

Well, the smoky stuff appearing meant adult wizards and witches were apparating into the clock tower, and we needed to get out. We hurried down the stairs, with Kitten and Tic-Tac staying more quiet than normal, and yet there were these small noises they let out. It wasn't something though that would attract attention, but they were pretty excited

We were turning the corner to escape, and I'd almost made it out when someone cast a leg locking spell on me and I fell on the ground. In the commotion, Kitten, Elizabeth and Tic-Tac got to far ahead to notice that I'd been captured by the Aurors and continued on. I wanted to yell for them, but a hand covered my mouth, and I was taken back upstairs to the clock tower, where I saw some Wizard's repairing what happened to Big Ben.

It was pretty amazing watching the glass repair itself. Actually, the special effects in the movies paled to the real thing. My awe did not change the fact I knew I was in trouble, but would be taken by the ministry. This is worse than being grounded, as I was going to be stuck into wizarding juvi. That really sucks, and I looked around to try and figure out something.

"You, young lady, are under arrest for the use of underage magic."

"Stuff it," I said. Of course, this made the man angry, and he pulled out his wands. A woman held up her hand, indicating he should attack. No, the woman wasn't Tonks. I wasn't that lucky. Maybe if I meet her, I can prevent her from becoming boring once she meets Lupin.

My mind remained focused on the task at hand. I said, "Of course your going to arrest me, even if you have no proof that I did it, let alone whether it is attentional. All of you adults are the same, trying to irk out from the world."

This of course made the man angry, and he slapped me across the face. I fell to the floor, gasping for breath, wondering how the man could get away with this when he kicked me in the gut and then the ribs. The woman pulled him off of me as he used the words Mudblood trash. What an honest creep this person happened to be, and I was stuck dealing with him.

 **Kittens POV**

This is amazing! I never expected to be in the world of Harry Potter! We escaped from Big Ben, and were heading to a new place for more safety, when I decided to try my hand at magic. As we left, A bunch of neon paint splattered all over the place, reminding me of candy. I jumped up and down, and Tic Tac smiled and did the same, except she did this kind of army patterned paint with girly colors, but no pink. I know she doesn't like pink. Being able to do magic is amazing! Being in the world of Harry Potter is amazing! We're going to have an amazing adventure!


	3. Hiding in a Boat

_Note – Here's what they wrote Saturday that I've edited to the best of my ability. Their friend who write's Nellie is actually grounded, and is writing her own chapter at home, hopefully._

 **Hiding in a Boat**

 **Elizabeth's POV**

" _I can't believe those two! We're already in trouble for busting up Big Ben when we came into this world, but now they're spreading paint around using magic._ " Elizabeth took a deep breath, turning to her mischievous friends. "We're in trouble, and that's what you want to do?"

"Oh, lighten up Bethy Pants." Tic-Tac laughed, not at all worried that their prank had made the mess it had. Kitten simply beamed at the other two, as if nothing had happened. And yet Elizabeth could see that something had happened, as Natalie was missing. There were times when Natalie was grounded by her parents – actually, that was a constant thing, as Natalie's parents were really strict on the grades. Get on B, and she was grounded. Like this weekend.

Anyways, she took a deep breath. "You two do realize that Natalie is missing, right?"

Kitten looked around while Tic-Tac shrugged her shoulders. Then, Kitten burst into tears, upset that their friend Natalie had disappeared on them. "Where is she?"

Crying and being emotional was normal for Kitten when she wasn't being completely hyper. At least she though showed some sympathy. Tic-Tac though didn't seem to care. She said, "then we've got to rescue her."

"Yes, but we don't know where she is?"

"I know! I know!" Kitten's crying stopped as she jumped up and down enthusiastically. "I think she's at Harry Potter's house."

"No, I don't think so." Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"The Burrow then?" Kitten's mouth formed into a pout.

"No, I don't think that's where she is either."

"Hermione's? Draco's?"

"Elizabeth means she thinks that the ministry of magic has Natalie, and that we need to break into the ministry of magic to rescue Natalie."

"Awesome! We can do it?"

"With what? Paint magic?" Elizabeth sighed, and let her hand motion to the paint mess. "And what are we going to do about this?"

"I think it's beautiful." Kitten smiled, looking at the pink, purple, green and blue spots all over the place. "I like pink."

"Well, I prefer my camo spots. They definitely add something to the scenery."

"We also need to get a safe distance away, then we can decide what we do." Elizabeth said. "And as we go, we can scout what is going on."

The other two agreed, and they headed away from the spot. As they left, Elizabeth looked up at what Tic-Tac thought was Big Ben, and saw that someone had restored the clock tower to its original state. "We've got to hurry! They'll use a memory modification on us if they catch us here, as they'll think we're Muggles?"

"They won't think that we did it?"

"I don't know."

The three hurried, turning through the streets, getting farther away. Elizabeth was wondering how they'd even be able to find the Ministry of Magic, what with the fact Natalie was likely being taken away. Unlike some other people Elizabeth knew, Natalie wouldn't just wander off on her own.

Anyways, they passed by _The Woman of World War II_ statue, but wrapped back around to the waterway near a bridge and decided to find a hiding spot on one of the unused boats. The three sat there, hunkered down waiting for the commotion to end. Peeking out through a crack under the tarp they hid under, they could see the sun starting to rise, meaning it was morning, but that Natalie had been in the care of the ministry for some time, or possibly even worse, the Muggle police.

Elizabeth didn't know what to do, as they didn't have any wands, and they really needed to get off the boat. However, she'd promised they would make plans.

"Let's storm the ministry!" Tic-Tac said.

"And where is the ministry?"

"It's…" Tic-Tac frowned. "Good point."

"We could find a wizard, and they would help us."

"Kitten, even I know that an adult wizard and witch would get us locked up as well at the ministry."

"And how are we supposed to find one?" Elizabeth worried her lip, wondering how they would find their friend.

Anyways, she imagined that Natalie would be taking care of herself, in the way Natalie always did. The problem was, adults couldn't be trusted, and Natalie didn't trust adults. They also needed to figure out a way to find their way back to each other if Natalie should be able to escape. However, even that seemed quite problematic. Natalie would be mad if they didn't at least try, yet they needed to figure out where to go first. "We're going to spend a few hours here sleeping, then we'll see if there is any way to find out which place is the ministry."

 **Kitten's POV**

Elizabeth is being so mean! I can't believe she's wanting to forget about Natalie. I decided I would go and rescue Natalie on my own, and thus left the shelter of the boat thingy and started to where I knew the Ministry of Magic was.

I was able to pull off that wonderful paint magic, so I should also be able to pull off some of the spells in the books with no problems what-so-ever. I walked at a fast pace towards the ministry of magic, and like bam! I've gotten Natalie rescued, and she's back with us, and we can continue our adventure.

 **Tick Tack**

Even I know that Kitten's being delusional. Before she could get very far, Elizabeth and I tackled her, and pulled her back to the boat. Elizabeth lectured her about not doing the safe thing, but possibly risking us getting caught. I mean, even I knew that it was a stupid thing to do, taking off like that and trying to take on powerful wizards with no wans. Which reminds me, maybe that may the first thing we attempt to do once we get out of here, but I'll have to pass that by Elizabeth when we finally get up. I could use a very long nap, as what happened was the most exciting thing in my entire life. The spot under the tarp on the boat wasn't very comfy, so I found myself getting a very sore back, but it was also rather muggy. It didn't smell nice either. It smelled like fish, possibly rotten ones. I once heard though a person will put up with a lot of things if they simply want to survive. I didn't understand that back then, but I think I understand that now. I would never, ever want to live on a fishy smelly house boat like this one, and we weren't even in the house area. I bet that it smells worse. I also wonder why people like living on boats, what with the fishy smell that is all over the place. I'm glad Natalie isn't here to smell it, but now I can't tell her she dealt it, can I?


	4. Horrible Teamwork

_Note: Here is what they wrote Sunday. My sister and her friend who wrote Tic-Tac's part are having issues with the friend who writes Kitten's part. The sleepover they were having almost got canceled. Pretty much an explanation for what happened is, they'd promised the friend who writes Natalie's parts that she could write her rescue over the weekend, but get first dibs on first POV for Monday's writing as well, because she's grounded and such. The writer for Kitten – I'll just call them by their POV they're writing – she wants to rush into things. My sister – Elizabeth and not her real name – she asked me to pick the title for this particular chapter when I finished editing it. I've got a few more to edit of what they've written._

 **Horrible Teamwork**

 **Kitten's POV**

Now I've really, really mad at Elizabeth and Tic-Tac! How dare they stop me from trying to find Natalie when they're not brave enough to do so! Of course, Elizabeth practically called me a cry baby last chapter just because I was genuinely upset about the situation, unlike them! Sometimes I wonder why I'm even friends with them, what with the way they try to usurp the storyline! It's just as much my story as there's, so I should be a hero when I want to be, and I want to be a hero! I don't know if I should just sneak off, or if I should have them get caught!

I've decided they're going to be captured, they're going to go and rescue Natalie, and we rescue them from those mean Muggles. See, the cops showed up, they arrested them for trespassing – I think that's the word – while I was doing what I was supposed to be doing, rescuing Natalie.

In the mean time, Natalie and I discuss how we're going to rescue them, and we do. Tic-Tac and Elizabeth are on the ground begging us both for forgiveness! So there!"

 **Tick Tacks POV**

Kitten's still asleep dreaming, likely dreaming of rescuing Natalie. She thinks of Natalie as a big sister even though she finds it a bit annoying. I don't find Kitten annoying though. She's got a bad habit of getting into trouble. She's only not fun when she's throwing a tantrum. She's gotten some of our sleepovers cancled because of that, and normally we're able to go the entire weekend and not worry about homework. Maybe though that's only the summers. Elizabeth's mad at her, because Kitten could have gotten seriously hurt, and yes, in the real world, we're having to deal with her getting hurt because she doesn't know what she's getting into. It's kind of scary, considering the kind of people who are out there in this world, waiting to pray on people like her. Her mom asks us to watch out for her, but it's still pretty scary how easily she trusts people. And yes Kitten, I know that you know this, and we've been over this a ton of times. It makes me not be my normal ADHD self, and I want to be that right now, rather than ranting about the antics of my friend who'se not able to show any control over her personal feelings, but taking everything way to personal! No, seriously! She doesn't get the fact certain things take time, let alone the fact we need to not rush into things. Natalie would be super, super mad at us if we rescued her without her doing her part!

 **Elizabeth's POV**

I really hate it when those two fight. I can't believe that instead of trying to find Natalie, and moving on to her part of the story, that we're arguing about whether we should go in with a plan or not. Not having a plan isn't any fun at all!

Anyways, Kitten is asleep. Tic-Tac and I couldn't sleep because of the smell. I think Kitten doesn't mind the smell. Her favorite food is fish, but she said she dreamed of eating sushi one day. Sushi, that's raw fish. I'm not sure I'll like it, but I've been told it is good by a family member. I think the idea is completely, and absolutely gross. And Tic-Tac right now is telling me that it's yummy, but some of the things she likes to eat are really gross!

Anyways, we're sitting there, trying to come up with a plan. I'm afraid we're going to have to tell Natalie that our plans got messed up by Kitten, who completely derailed making plans just because she wanted to rush off and get Natalie back into being a part of the story before it was time. Things happen when they do for a reason, and we tried explaining what that reason was to her, but she didn't listen.

To say I'm not in a good mood, that's the least of my problems. So, I start rattling off in my head a possible plan.

Anways, we need to find wands, we need to get our letters, but we need places to stay. We of course need to get Natalie out of that predictive, but we promised she could get out of that situation on her own. Anyways, I can't think anymore. I'm just to mad.


	5. Nelli's POV

_Note – I am officially upping the rating with this chapter as it contains mentioning's of rape. I asked the girl who's writing Nelli's POV about it, and she says she wanted justice for her cousin who's three years older than her, but as she's only thirteen, this was the only way she thought she could do it, yet was also mad at her parents for grounding her. Why she got grounded, I don't know, but this is what she wrote over the weekend. So, please be forewarned regarding the content._

 **Nelli's POV**

 **Nelli's POV (scene 1)**

I am strong. I keep telling myself that as I sit there in the interrogation room. I'm going to beat him.

That man I made angry, perhaps that wasn't a good thing, but I think he still would have done it had I not done anything. I just think I made it even more fun for him. He called the game, "the taming of the Mudblood". I think that's in reference to that one Shakespeare play, _Taming of the Shrew_ that Elizabeth told me about that I always thought was so wrong and she loved until I explained why it was so wrong.. I'm actually not sure how to explain this in detail. I heard that those in my similar situation don't like to go into detail either, but that's just wrong.

It was like playing the game doctor, where someone uses a rather innocent game to sexually molest you. Except this game, the game he called "the taming of the Mudblood" I call interrogation. He used the interrogation to assault me, a poor thirteen-year-old girl just because he's a pedo. He spent hours with me, but used that spell – that unforgivable spell, to make me do things I didn't want to do, yet also tell him how much I enjoyed being his play thing.

What he did hurt a lot, but I've heard that's normal.

Every half-hour to an hour he'd sit me down, and say, "now are you going to tell me who your accomplices are. Or are you having as much fun as I am?"

And I'd have to answer yes. Honestly, he didn't care about my accomplices and likely knew that I didn't have any, but it was an excuse to have authority figure over a kid. The guy is definitely one sick bastard. He told me how ugly I was, and how lucky I was to have him. I think for certain parts I blanked out, but in the end I was in pain every single time, yet I also know I had to ask him to do the things he did to me under the spell. No wonder Voldemort was such a bad person.

I tried remembering what I could do, but then remembered that when they taught the spells fourth year for Harry, that there was a way to break this one by being of strong enough will. As such, I decided to tell myself I am strong. And it starts working despite all the creepy things this guy is doing to me, and all the things that hurt so much. I start to regain control of my mind.

And then I hit him.

I kick the guy square between the legs as hard as I could, and scream for help.

This meant someone came running, and he was in a lot of trouble, or at least I hoped he was. I pulled my clothes back on, and sat there, grinning at him, knowing he deserved everything that he got. I hoped I turned him into a girl for what he did.

 **Nelli's POV (scene 2)**

I have justice. I am allowed to go free. More specifically, this guy will no longer be pedoing on innocent little girls. Apparently he's a serial offender, and he's going to be going away for life in Azkaban. They're not giving him the kiss though. That's to good for him, one of the adults said. He needs to live through his suffering, but the guards plan on making him suffer. By that I mean the human guards who are in charge of the demontors.

Most of all, I'm out on the streets, looking for Elizabeth, Kitten and Tic-Tac. I go back to Big Ben, yet find that nothing seems to have happened. I feel really good despite everything that happened, but I don't think I'll be able to tell my friends. I wondered once why people couldn't tell others, but then someone said that victims felt ashamed. That's not why. Kitten will just cry over the whole thing, Elizabeth will just get over protective, and I don't know what Tic-Tac would do.

Plus, I just want to continue on my adventure. I'm hoping that they'll be nearby, so that I can find them, but close my eyes, hoping to sense where they might be. After all, this is the world of magic, and I think I'll be able to find them. I find a hiding spot to concentrate, thinking of what they look like, and suddenly, I have it. The image is foggy, so I can't tell much, but I see enough that if I thought hard enough I might be able to apparate to the spot, though that could be problematic. I'm not an idiot like Ron.

Honestly, I wished he'd died instead of being mended when he split himself. I don't like Ron as a character because he's a bully, but unlike Draco he's got nice parents. There is no excuse for why he's so self-centered, and I think I want to get back at him for all the hurt he's layed on everyone else. In fact, if we get sent back to the beginning of the story, I'm going to seriously lay the hurt on, and make his life a living hell. No Golden Trio, not when he didn't add anything except his chess skills during the first book.

He was an okay character then, although boring.

I take a deep breath. If they were close by I would walk, if they were far away, I would apparate. I didn't know which it would be as I concentrated. I found myself doing what needed to be done, and arrived at the spot – which – it's kind of a blur. I knew I was near, and called out to them so that they could come and see me. "Tic-tac! Elizabeth! Kitten! I'm back! I escaped on my own, so you don't need to come looking for me after all, but I do hope you were at least planning to rescue me."


	6. Kings Cross

_Note – The writer who writes Kitten is thirteen, but she doesn't act it. Unfortunately, this is reflecting I think in her character, but my sister and her friends are a little frustrated with her right now after their Monday session. Onto edit to my best what they wrote for today._

 **Kings Cross**

 **Nelli's POV**

The way I found my friends was by walking to where they were, as I felt their presence to be within walking distance. In my mind's eye, I saw a river, and a boat. I wasn't though expecting for them to be hiding under a tarp, waiting for me. I'd hoped they'd been working on a plan, but apparently Kitten ended up interfering with everything by wanting to take off on everyone. I wanted to go under cover with them, but we honestly needed a more secure area. Unfortunately, we found ourselves under a bridge, four homeless thirteen-year-old girls.

Elizabeth reminded me though that I'm thirteen mentally, but physically it was eleven. In some ways that made what happened even worse. We sat there below the bridge, wondering what we would do. "The problem is, we don't know where anything in this world is. Well, you do now know the location of the ministry."

"Sort of. They kind of wanted to hush things up because…" I couldn't help but pause at that. "They didn't erase my memory, because I'm just an eleven year old kid who can use magic. I suspect that they think I've already gotten my letter, or that I will be, but they also suspect I'm Muggleborn and that maybe I won't make trouble?"

I can't believe I'm lying to my friends. I gave my name, my parents name because of the rape, but they were likely to be wanting to contact me. I told a lot of lies to the ministry. I kind of feel bad, not telling them about what happened to me, but I don't think they'd understand because they didn't go through it. That's what someone close to me said once, and it kind of hurt, that they told me, but then told me I wouldn't get it. So I'm not going to tell my friends that, because they'll want to help, but they can't.

Instead, I clear my throat. "There isn't any place that we know of? None at all?"

Tic-Tac makes a face, trying to think. Kitten raises her hand. "I know! I know! Number four Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey, England, Great Britian."

Well, Kitten is really good at her trivia, but this wasn't going to help us. I sighed, still hurting from what happened to me, hoping that my clothes didn't slip in a way that would show off what happened. I've heard that people like me, they hide it, because they don't want people to know. "How are we going to get there?"

"The night bus!" Kitten stuck out her wand hand, but nothing happened.

"Stupid, we don't have any wands yet, so how's that going to work?"

I'm a little annoyed with Kitten. I get the fact she meant well, and was concerned with me, but it felt more like she didn't get the seriousness of something. Elizabeth sighed. "I guess we could take the train."

"The train!" Tic-Tac had an idea, and when she gets an idea, well, expect things to start moving.

 **Tick Tack's POV**

I'd not thought of it, but it would be a very long journey, and would take a lot of time. We did know one other location, that of where the Hogwart's express picked up kids. Hopefully the gate wouldn't be closed. "We can go to the train station." Well, Kitten became excited, thinking that we were going to the train station to go to Surrey, but we had no money. That meant we couldn't take the train out to Surrey. So, we would be going for another reason, and hopefully the gate would be open. "You know, Kings Cross? We can find the entrance, and follow the tracks to Hogwarts."

"Isn't that going to be a very long walk to Hogwarts?" Elizabeth frowned.

"Yeah, but we really don't have much choice. What are the chances of us four kids being able to find the place if we weren't magical?"

"But how are we going to find the place."

"I'm going to go and steal a map from one of the news stands. You know that's my thing," See, one of the things I got in trouble for was stealing things. Not the kind of stealing from stores and stuff, or where I keep stuff for myself, but for prank purposes. I'm very, very sneaky. So I walked over to a stand, and snitched one without being noticed. I knew that Elizabeth would be able to figure the map out, and get us to Kings Cross."

"Can we trust the adults?" asked Nellie

"Dumbledore. We can trust Dumbledore."

 **Elizabeth's POV**

Elizabeth had no clue what Natalie went through, or the fact someone had hurt her, and that's why she didn't trust adults. She did know that Dumbledore was someone Harry Potter ould trust, so they should be able to trust him as well.

Anyways, she looked at the map and found out they were near Whitehall Gardens, at the bridge just north of it. She frowned, knowing it would be a very long journey. They could see the giant Ferris wheel, and Kitten kept talking about how she wanted to ride it.

From the bridge, the started to continue North along the River Thames away from the Ferris wheel. They passed by some cute little houses with brown brick and wrote iron fences. Kitten started to complain before they got to the second bridge about her feet hurting, but they needed to keep going. Just past the bridge were grey bricked buildings with arches. Elizabeth wondered what they were used for, but knew they needed to keep going. At the end of these buildings were their first turn.

Elizabeth finally found an alley way through which they could cut through hopefully. Towards the end, they found a cute little place with iron gates. Someone told them they couldn't continue going through that way, so they ended up having to backtrack, making every single one grumble as the person bemoaned American tourists. They turned off Temple onto Arundel St. Then they turned left on Strand, but even continued down the street.

They passed by the Novelle Theater, but it didin't seem like that big of a deal, though Kitten wanted to stop and watch a movie. However, they had no money, so they could not stop for such things even though walking was not very comfortable. They finally came to Kingsway meaning they were getting close hopefully. However, they found themselves walking for quite a bit of time before they came to the closest route to Kings Cross.

They went past a pretty red house which was very big, turned at a triangle building, only to realize they weren't on Kingsway anymore, which explains some of their confusion. They continued on Chalton St and turned at more pretty buildings. King's Cross station was huge, and amazing. The exterior was white, with a glass roof, but very pristine. That meant they only needed to find platform 9 and three quarters. But the place was so huge!

Eventually though they found it, and it looked just like it did in the movies, but then again, weren't the movies filmed at King's Cross for that location, so of course they would look like that. Elizabeth took a deep breath, noticing that there was no cart where the special Harry Potter memorial was set up in their world. In some ways this was a disappointment.

In particular, this was a disappointment to Kitten, who had all Harry Potter trivia memories. "It's not fair! I wanted to so see Harry Potter's cart!"

Elizabeth and Natalie covered her mouth while of Tic-Tac's eyebrows shot up. It wasn't a good idea to be blabbing what they were looking for. Elizabeth looked up at the date, and noticed it was summer, but just before Harry got his letter. Sighing, she knew they simply needed to push forward. "Who wants to go first?"

"I do! I do!" Kitten jumped up and down. Volunteering full force into a brick wall that might not be a brick wall – well, that wasn't Elizabeth's idea of a good day, but it seemed like it wasn't the other girls either.

"Yeah, it would be funny to see you smash into the wall!"

"That isn't funny."

"Well, what if we're not magical enough, or it's not open. I'm not sure what we should do." Natalie sighed. "Well, I'm the one who got captured, so I am out for going forward."

"I'm the one who stole the map that helped us get here." Tic-Tac sighed. "Plus, I'm the one who came up with the idea."

"You're the reason my feet hurt!" Kitten complained. She had never liked sports at school, and always complained before they even got a quarter of the way around the track, so her feet must be killing her.

"I read the map."

"You're also the reason my feet hurt! So I think it should be one of you two."

One of Elizabeth's eyebrows shot up. "You're the only one whose not contributed, or gotten the short end of the stick."

"My feet hurt!"

"All of our feet hurt. Doesn't count." Tic-Tac sat on the bench.

"Fine, I'll do it."

 **Kitten's POV**

I'm seriously mad at my friends. They like picking on me, and at times I wonder why we're even friends! Well, at least I get to go through first, though I don't want to smack my nose against the wall. Taking a deep breath, I rushed forward, and smacked into nothing! I went through, and jumped up and down with joy. Thankfully, being mean to me didn't pay off, and they ran smack into the wall and weren't able to come through with me. That made me feel much, much better about the situation.


	7. Hogwarts

_Note: And here is the chapter from today. If they keep this up, I'm not sure I can keep up. Have enough problems with my own._

 **Hogwarts**

 **Tick Tack's POV**

I honestly wish Kitten had run smack into the barrier, as her attitude is beginning to suck big time. Pretty much she's throwing one of her tantrums, and she was far from pleased that we all got through unharmed. It seems that she was far from pleased that we didn't run into the wall. I think she's mad because we made her go through, but she'd not yet contributed something. Now she has Elizabeth says to ignore her, and just focus on our plan to get to Hogwarts. There was no train there, which meant we would need to start following the rails. The problem is, if our feet hurt now, they're likely going to hurt a whole lot worse when we get to Hogwarts. I hope Elizabeth is prepared to look up how to cure blisters when we get to Hogwarts. I wonder if any of the others remember when we went to camp and had to hike and hike. Kitten whined like this, but the rest of us bared it. So, pretty much we clamored down into the pit and started walking the rails. No, we're not tightrope walkers, but we knew what we were doing. If we saw a train coming, we'd get off. Even if it meant jumping to our deaths. I personally think it would be fun, but expect accidental magic to occur to save us. Isn't it great? And no, contrary to what Kitten says, I'm not being a pessimist. The pessimist in our group is Nelli, but we all love Nelli. Not in that way though.

 **Elizabeth's POV**

We started on our way, hoping to get to Hogwarts before dark. The sun had already rose to noonish times by the time we got to the station, possibly off by two hours. "I'd say we have eight hours of walking before it gets dark."

"We won't be walking that long." Kitten said. "I mean, it can't be that far."

"Come on. It takes them time to get to Hogwarts, and they're using a train." Nicole shook her head.

Anyways, Kitten simmered down a bit, as she never stays mad for long and started to walk along with us, and this time she kept her pain in, or tried to. Elizabeth was kind of proud of her, the way she kept it in and kept going. Eventually though, she was crying, and they all had to sit down and look at the blisters on their feet. While it may seem annoying, what Kitten does, it was a good reminder to slow things down. However, there was also nothing they could do about the sores, and they were soon on their way again.

They had to hold hands as they traveled through the tunnel, sticking to the walls hoping that the train wouldn't come through hurting them, but they kept going stoically. Even Kitten became resolved to the fact she couldn't get off her feet until they got there, but that she also didn't want to be left alone waiting for someone to come and rescue her. She hated being alone, just like all of the others did. Elizabeth, she thought for a bit about her family, but found she wasn't missing them, yet.

Anyways, She was likely to busy being worried about other things. They continued along, but finally, just as the first star appeared in the night sky, they came upon the site of a castle, and arrived at Hogsmede. However, Hogwarts was across the lake, which means they needed to still walk a bit farther. Kitten ran ahead, her hurting feet forgotten, singing one of her silly songs with Harry Potter trivia. The other three were too exhausted to keep up with her. Actually, Tic-Tac likely could have kept up, but she stayed with the others.

They nearly ran into Hagrid, who simply raised an eyebrow at their appearance. "Now where did ye come from?"

"From a place not here!" Kitten blurted out.

"Well, that much is obvious. I've never seen you around. It's also not the start of the year. Plus, there are wards to keep people out."

"Enemies and Muggles." Elizabeth piped up. "We came looking for help from Dumbledore. We need help from Dumbledore. We can't explain our situation with anyone but him."

"He is alive?" Natalie of course had a valid point. "I mean…"

"Why wouldn't he be? He's the greatest wizard that ever lived, so ya betcher he's alive." Hagrid nodded his head. "You there stay at my cottage, not trying to make any sort of mischief, why don't ya."

So the four found themselves staying at the cottage. The only reason Kitten wasn't bouncing around was because she'd finally remembered her feet hurt. All of them had major blisters on their feet, but their entire bodies ached from walking so far. Natalie let out a sigh. "So, are they actually going to help us?"

"I don't know." Elizabeth frowned. "I couldn't think of any other option."

"Well, what's the worse that can happen?" Tic-Tac didn't see Natalie become paler than usual. "They're going to ask where our families are."

"Dead?" Natalie said.

Kitten frowned. "They're not dead. We are. In our world."

"Doesn't that mean we can't go back."

"I don't want to go back." Natalie said.

"Yes. This is so much more exciting. The classes will be funner to!" Kitten chimed up. "There's no way we wouldn't be able to go to school, would there?"

"I don't know." Dumbledore came through the door then. He was more amazing than any of them expected, truth be told. "For you to come here, I'm guessing you are able to use magic, so that means that you would be getting a letter, but I wonder if the four of you are even in the book? Something tells me our guests aren't, but that there is something strange, unusual and wonderful about them."

Hagrid frowned, having come back with Dumbledore. "I'm honestly not sure sir. It is rather odd to see students here, unless you count the ones who choose to stay over the summer because they have no family, but these look like they would be first years this year, I might say."

"Well, perhaps you should tell us your story."

They would need to be cautious about how they went about telling their story.

 **Kitten's POV**

"We come from another world where one of our favorites is the Harry Potter stuff. We read the books, watch the movies."

"Movies, I must say?"

"Yes. But they're not real in our world. We were going to watch them over the weekend at our slumber party when the ceiling collapsed on us. We died, came here, but become younger as well. Nellie got separated, and they were mean and wouldn't let me go and look for her. Then she gets back, and they make me walk a tons of the way, and are mean to me even more. Do you see what I'm getting at, that they were mean to me?"

"I do see."

 **Nelli's POV**

"But perhaps you might think about the fact they only had your best intentions in mind? If you walked a long way to get here, then you must have needed to do so. I'm guessing you have no family here, but need a place to stay." Dumbledore looked right at me then. "I'm also guessing the Big Ben incident was also you lot? Well, I'm sure that wasn't intended, but I'll be sure to clear things up, and you won't have to worry about any of that."

"So, we are going to get to join Hogwarts?"

"Well, we'll see if your names have been added in the book. The incident at Big Ben should have been enough, but who's idea was it to spread paint around?"

"What?" I blinked, wondering how that had happened.

"That would be Kitten, and Tic-Tac followed suit." Elizabeth said.

"I see. I must insist you don't do that again. It wasn't a lot of fun for the ministry to clean up, but it got into the newspapers – not the Muggle one's mind you. I'm guessing the four of you would like some food in your belly, but Madame Pomfrey is going to want to look at your feet." There was a glint in his eye. "I hope you can walk that far, and we'll see about getting you clothes that better fit you girls."

We walked with him, and arrived in the infirmary. It was much more amazing than in the movies, but Pomfrey separated us. That way, the others didn't get to see what he did to me, but she healed me up, cursing the Ministries stupidity for not handling the situation well. I found myself tucked into the bed, sleeping and looking up at the ceiling, wondering if Kitten actually understood that even if we were mean to her, that there were much meaning and worse people out there? It wasn't worth getting mad at us.

Of course, I didn't want her to know. She would become clingy, trying to make things right. At least, she would have before we got here, and started becoming a pain. She's actually a very nice person, and as Elizabeth tends to point out, not someone to hold a grudge. I'm not sure why she's upset either, particularly since we're all in the world we have dreamed about all our lives. I don't want her to know that it's not a dream come true, that bad things can happen.

Then again, I lay there in bed, thinking about how that guy hurt me, and decide it's time to sleep. We've been here twenty-four hours almost, but now we're safe. That guy won't touch me, and I doubt Dumbledore would let me. I'm a little mad that he knows, but I'm glad he does. I also appreciate how he handled it, and how Madame Pomfrey handled it. I wish though that things hadn't turned out that way. I don't want to be treated like a victim.


	8. Breakfast and LEtters

**Breakfast and Letters**

 **Elizabeth's POV**

Everyone's feet and muscles were sore from the long journey. Thankfully, Madame Pomfrey knew how to treat such issues so that they were healed. Unbeknown to everyone else, Natalie was getting treated for another issue. Elizabeth, however, found herself settling down for the night in the nice comfy bed as her muscles began to relax. Kitten and Tic-Tac wanted to bounce on the beds despite being as sore as they were, but Madame Pomfrey insisted everyone be quiet.

In some ways, Elizabeth wanted to sneak off to the library, to get to check out the books, wanting to absorb every bit of knowledge she could gain her hands on. She planned on taking thorough notes as well, to make sure she got the best grades possible. She stared up at the ceiling, wondering what her family were doing, only to brush it aside remembering that they were having a funeral, but weren't going to come looking for her.

Anyways, she fell asleep looking out at the stars through the glass window, and awoke to the rising sun in the same glass window. She stretched her legs, and started to get up. Kitten was asleep, drool coming out of her mouth, nearly falling out of the bed, while Tic-Tac snored rather loudly. Natalie though had already left. Elizabeth frowned, heading down the stairs, still sore despite the fact she had a nice healing the night before.

She didn't get far when she found Natalie by herself, looking out at the sky. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just couldn't sleep any longer."

"There you girls are." McGonagall said. "It's time for breakfast, but you'd better not be wandering around lest you get lost. You're not even first years, and they always get lost."

The two girls followed her back to the infirmary to pick up Kitten and Tic-Tac. Kitten was snoring away still, nearly falling off the bed, and Tic-Tac was now sitting on the edge, her eyes bleary eyed. At the announcement of breakfast, she became excited and they found themselves headed downstairs. Kitten kept bouncing off the walls almost literally, and McGonagall looked at her like all the teachers did, as an annoyance. Not that Kitten actually meant to be a problem, but she had a bad habit of getting on adults nerves. It was just in her nature.

Everyone joined the staff at the table, much in the same way Harry and Ron had that one year, and yet there weren't thirteen sitting down at the table, so they didn't have to worry about bad luck in this regard. Tic-Tac's stomach grumbled. She liked food, but not like Ron where she shoveled food into her mouth, unless she thought that someone would eat all the food and leave her none of the goodies. She became super excited to see the breakfast laid out in front of them.

Even Elizabeth thought it looked good. She found herself eating some toast, and watched as Kitten went for the sweet foods. Kitten loved her sweets, but it tended to make her more hyper. However, Kitten's mother never let her have any. Natalie was in the same boat, and also tried some of the sweets, thought not as much as Kitten. Elizabeth thought her friend would be relieved to not have her parents wondering about everything she ate.

Anyways, the food was good, and they didn't really discuss much. A few newspapers were delivered to the staff, and Severus seemed – well, Elizabeth didn't think him scary, but she didn't think him scary in the books or movies. He was just misunderstood. She finished her food, and the plates disappeared to be taken away by the House Elves for cleaning.

Anyways, she knew what was coming next, that there would be discussion of what would happen to them next. She didn't think that there would be a way for them to return to their world, yet she didn't think she wanted to. They were, after all, most likely dead in their world, so this was a new chance at life. She took a deep breath, hoping that nothing bad would happen.

"So, the Ministry of Magic has been informed of your presence, and we are figuring out what is best to do for you, but your names are indeed in the books, though your last names seem to be wavering, almost as if they're meant to change to something else, as if you have an identity in this world, one that you must take over. But you will be receiving your letters shortly.

 **Kitten's POV**

We received our letters. I found out that I was being placed into Gryffindor, and was going to be made prefect. Natalie was made a Ravenclaw prefect along with Elizabeth, and Tic-Tack was a Slytherin prefect. Everything was good, and McGonagall did NOT look at me funny. This world is going to be different then the other worlds, and the teacher's aren't going to be treating me meanly. That's the whole point of this, isn't it, for us to have a new life where we're not dealing with all the yucky stuff. So, it's off to an amazing start.

 **Tick Tack's POV**

 **Elizabeth's POV**

Everyone's feet and muscles were sore from the long journey. Thankfully, Madame Pomfrey knew how to treat such issues so that they were healed. Unbeknown to everyone else, Natalie was getting treated for another issue. Elizabeth, however, found herself settling down for the night in the nice comfy bed as her muscles began to relax. Kitten and Tic-Tac wanted to bounce on the beds despite being as sore as they were, but Madame Pomfrey insisted everyone be quiet.

In some ways, Elizabeth wanted to sneak off to the library, to get to check out the books, wanting to absorb every bit of knowledge she could gain her hands on. She planned on taking thorough notes as well, to make sure she got the best grades possible. She stared up at the ceiling, wondering what her family were doing, only to brush it aside remembering that they were having a funeral, but weren't going to come looking for her.

Anyways, she fell asleep looking out at the stars through the glass window, and awoke to the rising sun in the same glass window. She stretched her legs, and started to get up. Kitten was asleep, drool coming out of her mouth, nearly falling out of the bed, while Tic-Tac snored rather loudly. Natalie though had already left. Elizabeth frowned, heading down the stairs, still sore despite the fact she had a nice healing the night before.

She didn't get far when she found Natalie by herself, looking out at the sky. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just couldn't sleep any longer."

"There you girls are." McGonagall said. "It's time for breakfast, but you'd better not be wandering around lest you get lost. You're not even first years, and they always get lost."

The two girls followed her back to the infirmary to pick up Kitten and Tic-Tac. Kitten was snoring away still, nearly falling off the bed, and Tic-Tac was now sitting on the edge, her eyes bleary eyed. At the announcement of breakfast, she became excited and they found themselves headed downstairs. Kitten kept bouncing off the walls almost literally, and McGonagall looked at her like all the teachers did, as an annoyance. Not that Kitten actually meant to be a problem, but she had a bad habit of getting on adults nerves. It was just in her nature.

Everyone joined the staff at the table, much in the same way Harry and Ron had that one year, and yet there weren't thirteen sitting down at the table, so they didn't have to worry about bad luck in this regard. Tic-Tac's stomach grumbled. She liked food, but not like Ron where she shoveled food into her mouth, unless she thought that someone would eat all the food and leave her none of the goodies. She became super excited to see the breakfast laid out in front of them.

Even Elizabeth thought it looked good. She found herself eating some toast, and watched as Kitten went for the sweet foods. Kitten loved her sweets, but it tended to make her more hyper. However, Kitten's mother never let her have any. Natalie was in the same boat, and also tried some of the sweets, thought not as much as Kitten. Elizabeth thought her friend would be relieved to not have her parents wondering about everything she ate.

Anyways, the food was good, and they didn't really discuss much. A few newspapers were delivered to the staff, and Severus seemed – well, Elizabeth didn't think him scary, but she didn't think him scary in the books or movies. He was just misunderstood. She finished her food, and the plates disappeared to be taken away by the House Elves for cleaning.

Anyways, she knew what was coming next, that there would be discussion of what would happen to them next. She didn't think that there would be a way for them to return to their world, yet she didn't think she wanted to. They were, after all, most likely dead in their world, so this was a new chance at life. She took a deep breath, hoping that nothing bad would happen.

"So, the Ministry of Magic has been informed of your presence, and we are figuring out what is best to do for you, but your names are indeed in the books, though your last names seem to be wavering, almost as if they're meant to change to something else, as if you have an identity in this world, one that you must take over. But you will be receiving your letters shortly.

 **Kitten's POV**

We received our letters. I found out that I was being placed into Gryffindor, and was going to be made prefect. Natalie was made a Ravenclaw prefect along with Elizabeth, and Tic-Tack was a Slytherin prefect. Everything was good, and McGonagall did NOT look at me funny. This world is going to be different then the other worlds, and the teacher's aren't going to be treating me meanly. That's the whole point of this, isn't it, for us to have a new life where we're not dealing with all the yucky stuff. So, it's off to an amazing start.

 **Tick Tack's POV**

I sat there on the bed, quite sure that Kitten was dreaming stuff up. As much as she would later claim that we'd gotten our letters then and there – which was true – it was the standard letter from Harry's first year. Everyone knows you don't get to be picked as prefect your first year, so we've got to wait until our senior year. Personally, I don't want to be prefect, and there are prefect in canon, aren't there? Pansy Parkinson, I guess anybody would be better than her. Don't mind Hermione, but I think Elizabeth would want the spot. I'm not sure if Kitten would make a good prefect, but it's our story, so we can do a lot of stuff people don't expect. Still, we got out letters and Kitten was honestly fine with it, and was instead squealing along with me over the fact we were going to get to go to Hogwarts. Someone would be taking us to get supplies, but we also didn't know where we would go after that. As much as all of us would like to go together, someone taking on four kids may be a bit too much. But maybe somebody could take us on, like the Weasley family. They're really nice. They've already got a lot of kids. I doubt the Dursley family would take us cause they aren't very nice people. They're abusive. I'm surprised they've not been arrested for child abuse. I think that's something Rowling got wrong, but then I'm only thirteen. Sort of. I'm now eleven, just so that I can attend Hogwarts. I'm going to have a lot of fun. I can't wait to buy prank stuff. Maybe Kitten can help me pick stuff out.

 **Nelli's POV**

I couldn't sleep. I think I was afraid of having nightmares of what happened to me, but I'm also scared the adults didn't handle the situation. I've heard of such things as brushing things under the rug, which Elizabeth told me is a term for hiding things. I don't know why they think that's a good term for hiding things.

Watching the sun rise was nice.

Breakfast was nice, but I wasn't really hungry.

We got our letters, and Kitten seemed disappointed. Dumbledore said the ministry would be getting involved, and so they soon came a few hours after lunch. They wanted to run some tests, and I didn't like that considering what happened. We didn't have to take our clothes off, but it certainly felt like it, as we found out that we would be tested to see if there was any kind of magical anomaly, but whether we belonged anywhere, to anybody.

I never felt like I belonged at home.

Yes, they were my parents, but they were far more focused on me making good grades, me being the perfect daughter. Being the perfect daughter meant having no boyfriend, being in an arranged marriage of their choosing with a boy they set up. Going to college just to end up being a prized wife for some guy. Never really making a thing for myself, for while my mom had a good education, she never ended up being more than a stay at home mom.

I kind of want to be more than that.

However, if they found out about me being raped, they would have disowned me. They would have disowned me quicker than anyone could say – well, anything. They would have said the entire thing is my fault, just like everything in my life is my fault. They're always blaming me for things, things out of my control.

Like the death of my brother. He died – drowned while we were playing. He's not even a year older than me, yet it was my fault that he died, because I was having too much fun and not paying attention, and he fell into the river. He was their prized child, the one who was going to become a doctor, and who was going to become the one who cured cancer. They won't stop talking about it.

Yet, they also want me to make good grades. They want me to make the best grades, but I'll never to be something great like a doctor, or a writer, or anything, because I'm female. I'm just there to brag about what good things I've done to those around them, complain when they want something to complain about, particularly when no one is around, but so convenient to be blamed for everything that happened.

Specifically, I just want a place that is my own, a family to call my own. I want real parents, a real family. Maybe I'll get this. Hopefully, they won't be mad that I've lost my virginity.


	9. Families

_Note – This is what they wrote on Thursday. My sister was sick, so she missed school._

 **Families**

 **Kitten's POV**

So, the ministry of magic people came and did this test. We did indeed have magic, but we weren't in trouble for the incident which was out of our control. They ran a test which happened to tell us who we were related to in this world. That's why our last names were in flux.

I'm actually related to the Weasley family. Which makes sense because I have red hair. Tick Tack is related to the Malfoy's because she had blonde hair. Elizabeth and Jessi are twins, but also Potters. Triplets! We're going to be going to each of our families soon. I am excited, because the sooner we become a part of our families, the sooner we get to go to Diagon Alley and then start school.

 **Tick Tack's POV**

I'm seriously ticked off right now. How come I'm stuck being related to the guy I want to marry? Can someone please explain to me how this works, because I know that I want to marry Draco. This is really messing me up in the head right now. I mean, that's pretty much incest isn't it? That's so gross, but completely and utterly unfair! How come Kitten gets to go with the family she wants to go with as well? How come the others aren't paired up with people that they're wanting to be paired up with. Actually, Kitten's kind of not wanting to be with anyone, and Elizabeth's not really thought about who she's got a crush on, or she's just not admitted it. I think it's time that she admits it, but then I'm more ticked off at Kitten because she's getting what she wants. She's been that way, wanting to get what she wants. I mean, I liked playing with the paint like I did. Splattering it around. Making a mess. But this messes everything up. This is supposed to be a dream come true, not just a chance for just Kitten to live out her dreams. My parents, neither one of them are blond. The DM kids, only one of the sisters had blonde hair. So what's up with putting me with the one blonde family that didn't have loony tendancies with the entire fandom? Why did the magic have to work this way? It is so absolutely, entirely unfair! I'm about ready to call it quits right about now!

 **Natalie's POV**

Let me clarify. We are not genetically related to the families we are being put with, though I think Kitten thinks this. No, see how things works is this way. We need a place to stay. The magic of how we got here the untouchables in charge of such cases told us makes the people we're to be families with and everyone else think we've always been a part of the family, though sometimes people will realize that things are off, like if two people are meant to be soul mates, but for other reasons as well, like if they're really smart.

I'm kind of shocked though that Elizabeth and I are twins. That really makes no sense as I'm Asian. Sure, I've got an English name, but I'm definitely of Asian descent. The Potter's are not. Elizabeth is not. So yeah, contrary to what Tic-Tac says, we really couldn't pass for twins, even though maybe she looks Eurasion like me, or maybe my Asian traits don't show through that much? I probably should have clarified that sooner, but then again, I guess people don't realize I'm part Asian. It's always bothered me.

And yeah, they kind of do think we're sisters when they first meet, but kind of not? We don't look that much the same? I guess we both look like that girl from Incredibles? She kind of looks Asian, but doesn't? Yet she isn't, yet does look like she is? It's very weird really.

But being triplets with Harry Potter? Isn't that likely over done? Like, seriously overdone? Actually, Kitten's always been excited about triplets and babies, and such kinds of things. I've got to be careful to make sure she doesn't go to nuts, because she has no concept about how the real world works. Makes her mother worry a lot, but we're having to always clear stuff up for her. She also likes cats, though that likely has nothing to do with anything.

Also, I'd like to be going all angst right now, but Kitten's pretty much prevented me from doing that. I can't pretty much angst over having the Potters as family, though I guess I do have to worry about the Dursley family. I don't want to be picked up by the Dursley family, because they're not very nice, and I doubt they would treat me well. And if they did child abuse, wouldn't that mean more sexual abuse? Still, I kind of like the idea of being Harry's long lost sister – or sisters. That sounds like a whole lot more fun.

I was kind of hoping though for an angst ridden story, and that's becoming rather hard with this sudden move. I mean, getting to be Potter's triplet, that's pretty cool, so I can go with that. But with everything else that's gone on, that just ends up being problematic in the fact it is just awkward beyond hell. I want my angst! And I'm not thinking about anything angsty right now.


	10. New Homes

_I need to remember that Natalie is Nellie's POV, because that's the name Natalie prefers to call herself, the character that is, not the writer. My sister and her friends ran into trouble with the fact the characters are now in different places after this chapter, but they've finally come up with a solution to the problem, so I can now post this chapter I typed up and edited for them because they can keep going now._

 **New Homes**

 **Elizabeth's POV**

Everyone was going to be going to their families soon. Elizabeth found herself excited, but so did everyone else. In some ways, it was kind of scary, knowing that she would be going to a different family. Her real sister was no longer her real sister, and her best friend was now her real sister. She was also now the sister of Harry Potter. She wasn't sure how to feel about being related to Harry Potter, particularly since he didn't feel like a sibling to her.

Anyways, she'd never really had a crush on any of the characters. She never found any of the guys cute enough, but instead found that she crushed on characters from other fandoms instead. That's neither her or there as they are in the Harry Potter fandom, though she might be able to talk to some of the Harry Potter canon characters about their fandom crushes. She was excited, because she'd discovered fanfic because of her older sister, but was glad when she turned thirteen. Unfortunately, she couldn't use the net for another two years, but the others were older and could do it sooner.

Anyways, she waited for the parents of her friends to show up, but to hear their sob stories of why they'd been missing from their families. She wondered who would show up for them, for her and Natalie. She didn't want it to be the Dursley family, and yet knew they'd never heard of the Potter side of the family. Perhaps that was a mistake on Rowling's part, a part she'd not put much thought into.

Anyways, the first person to show up were the Weasley family for Kitten. They were excited to have yet another kid. Apparently Kitten had been separated from them at a young age, because someone had been jealous of the number of children they had, and the person who did so was evil, but it wasn't of course Kitten's mother from the world Elizabeth and company came from. Kitten was excited about meeting her mother and father, but got big hugs. Kitten's mother, Mrs. Weasley was a lot like her real mother, but her father was a bit different.

The second to show up were the Malfoy family. Draco came with Narcissa and Lucius. Elizabeth felt bad for Tic-Tac, because she wasn't just Draco's sister, but his twin, making a relationship even more creepy even though they technically weren't genetically related. If the bullies they dealt with in real life ended up in this world, this is something they would see as a major target on their back. Apparently Tic-Tac was given to a family because they couldn't have any children, but said parents were recently in an accident.

That left Natalie and Elizabeth waiting for their legal guardians to show up, and the worry continued to grow. Natalie reached out and grabbed Elizabeth's hand. Something was wrong with her, as she wasn't acting like herself. Elizabeth couldn't put her finger on it. Worse, it almost felt like, because they were twins, that she could sense stuff that she wouldn't have normally sensed.

Anyways, while it was true that they were genetically twins, they still likely functioned like real twins. Elizabeth wondered if Natalie was worried about the fact they didn't look like each other, and if people would wonder if they were really related. It wasn't just to be related to each other, but to Harry. It felt weird having Harry as a relative, because he was the most famous wizard of their generation.

Anyways, someone soon came, but it didn't seem like the Dursleys.

The woman didn't have that snooty look Petunia Dursley had, but instead had grey around her temples. Her hair was a nice curly, and she had a beautiful smile. A tear sprung into Natalie's eyes upon seeing the woman, and both knew that she had to be the mother of James Potter. It was an amazing thing, yet disturbing that Harry never got to know his grandparents.

The other was an older man, not fat like Mr. Dursley. He was old, but he didn't look like he had issues with energy, and seemed like a spry grandparent. Elizabeth still wondered what their story was, but of course it had to tie into their brother. Apparently someone wanted to try to get to the famous Harry Potter through his sisters, because they were some kind of scary stalkerish fan.

Anyways, Elizabeth and Natalie had not seen their brother in forever, but while they knew about their brother, he didn't know about them.

 **Kitten's POV**

I am so excited to meet my new siblings, though they seem to have always known me. Apparently I'm what Elizabeth calls separated at birth, but unfortunately Ron's yucky.

Charlie is cool. He plays with dragons, and got me a stuffed dragon. Bill was also cool, though not as cool as Charlie. Percy was kind of annoying, and not very fun. Ron was nasty about the whole thing, but the twins were not funny. Oh, and Ron and Ginny were jealous of me. Ginny because she was no longer the only girl, and Ron just doesn't like anybody.

I was taken to my room, and they both came in. Ron said, "I hate you."

"I hate you to," said Ginny.

"We're going to make your life miserable."

"Wait. We'll get in trouble for that." Ginny doesn't like me, but at least she's not a bully like Ron. Just a slut in canon.

 **Tick Tack's POV**

Draco doesn't like me. To be honest, I don't like having him as my twin. Like Elizabeth and Natalie, I had this connection to him. However, I didn't know if it was because we were twins, or soul mates like I hoped. He doesn't seem to like me, not as a romantic interest or a sibling. We headed back to the house, and Narcissa gave me lots of hugs. Lucius, my dad, he was of course stuck up. I'm a girl, so I guess I'm only good because I can be married up and create political ties. We stopped and had a very fancy dinner, which I didn't like because I was a tomboy, and I don't think they like the fact I wasn't wearing a dress. We arrived home, and suddenly Draco approached me, unexpectedly. "I know you're not really my sister."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not stupid." Draco was right. He was actually very smart, always getting second in grades to Hermione. I kind of feel bad for him, because he's not going to be just competing with Hermione, but also Elizabeth now. Of course, this meant that he really, really didn't like me. He might want me to be a romantic interest because he knew I really wasn't his sister, but he also knows I'm an intruder, but will find that my presense will cause a problem with everything that is going on. I hate the fact we hadn't even gotten to the fancy dinner and he was already judging me. I had to behave at dinner, but I won't behave for long.

 **Nelli's POV**

I'm still scared.

Our grandparents are nice, but I didn't feel like I could tell any of them what happened. I'm not thinking it quite fair, that I can't tell Elizabeth about getting raped. I feel like I'm being a very bad friend, because I know that it's not something that I can just tell her. However, there is this connection with her. What I really worry about is that she's going to figure it out thanks to the magical connection.

Kitten, she was super excited about getting to go. I hope she's okay, because I honestly don't trust Ron Weasley. I never understood why Rowling, well, you know, let him be a hero, because he's not really a nice character. It never felt like he became a good friend. She's also got to deal with Ginny, and Ginny's a slut. I hope that Ginny's slutty ways don't rub off on her, or that Ginny and Ron don't try and say it's Kitten who's being a slut, trying to make themselves look better.

Oh, and Tic-Tac! I am so worried about her! Draco doesn't like her, but I think he's figured us out. He isn't going to let it down, that she happens to be not his sister, but he's going to make it hard for her to live it down. I'm not sure if that's the words I mean. I'm thinking something along the lines of when a person knows something, but…

Blackmail!

I hope that Draco doesn't blackmail her, because that would just be awful. I'm also not sure how we'll be able to meet up again before school, let alone write to each other. None of us yet have an owl, and knowing Kitten, she'll be getting a cat. I just thought of something, but she's going to want Crookshanks. She's always loved Crookshanks. Crookshanks though is Hermione's though. Maybe we can find something else for her?

Ewe. I just thought that the perverted rat is in the same house as her! I don't like him either. Peter is complete and utter evil! We need to figure out a way to bring him down, but the thing is, we can't reveal stuff we know. Changing things to fast just doesn't make for a good story, but things supposedly don't work out right. And why would adults trust us? Adults are stupid. Very, very stupid.


	11. The Potter Family

**The Potter Family**

 **Kitten's POV**

Elizabeth and Nellie's grandmother is super nice. I can't wait to meet her, but they're super lucky to be related to the Potters, but most especially Harry Potter. I like the fact their grandmother is super nice, but that they get to be twins together.

The house the Potter's live in is really nice. I can't wait to see it. It's a very nice house, with a lot of really nice things. I like the fact things are working out for them, They're not working out for me. I hate Ron and Ginny. They're mean.

 **Mrs. Potter's POV (written by Tick Tack's writer)**

I was very sad to lose my daughter-in-law and my son. Lily was a sweetheart, though my son wasn't that nice of a person. He tended to be a bully at school, but he happened to be my son, so I still loved him. Voldemort took him away, but I'm not able to see my grandson Harry because the place he's most protected is with her sister's family. It is rather unfair, that I never get to see him, but Dumbledore wrote us a letter like he wrote them. Harry is safe there, and the Death Eaters are going to definitely be after them. The girls though, we got the girls, so we ended up getting to enjoy some of our granddaughters, at least until the children were taken by some stalker of Harry's who wanted to know where he was located. I'd like to say I'm thankful nothing happened, but I know that someone raped one of my babies. My husband and I are going to make sure that man never gets out of jail, that pervert. We're not bringing up the fact we know, and will let Nellie tell us when she wants us to know. They're good girls, and definitely look like twins, even though they say they don't. They are wonderful girls. Oh, and I'm Asian, so that explains some of Nellie's confusion. My maiden name is Chang. Cho Chang is my grand-niece. She sometimes babysits the girls when she's not at school, and things of them as sisters even though they're just cousins.

 **Nelli's POV**

Our grandparents bring us home. The place is a small country cottage which is bigger on the inside than the outside, but then it's a magical place. Our grandmother seems to like blues, as the kitchen has this blue striped wallpaper with blue flowers, and the house has blue china.

Finding out she's Asian was a complete and utter surprise. I still think I look Asian, but Elizabeth does not, but then again, some of my cousin's don't look Asian. So I guess it works. The idea that Harry Potter isn't completely white though, that's mind blowing. I guess it's got more to do with us being in this world than not.

Everything is nice and neat like my parents place, but I don't feel strangled. It's simply nice for being nice, and grandma is sweet. She had us go up to our room. Perhaps if we were just siblings, we would have separate rooms, but we're twins – well, really triplets if one includes Harry, but I'll call us two girls twins because that makes more sense than triplets when I'm referring to just Elizabeth and me.

My side of the room is full of sports stuff, as I'm into sports. It's not just Quiditch stuff, but also soccer, and volleyball. I have a ton of trophies, so I guess in this world I'm actually good at sports. Actually, it was more of the fact my parents wouldn't let me participate in sports, as they wanted me to be academically minded. I really wanted to get a scholarship to school based on my athletic achievements, but instead I got stuck making straight As and no sports activities.

They even expecting me to participate in the student council, but were mad when I didn't get elected and blamed my supposedly abrasive and so not fitting attitude on why I didn't get in, but I'm just not one of the popular girls. It's the popular girls at school who bully us, but it's also those girls who are on the student council. Everyone thinks they're nice, but they're really not. They're rather slutty, but I'm glad we don't have to deal with them.

One of the girls is named Alice Thompson. She's this blond haired popular cheerleader whose always nagging me for not participating in sports because of my parents, but liking to get me into trouble. She's already slept with a couple of guys even though she's only thirteen. She's smart, but plays the ditz when she thinks it can get her way.

The girl who bullies Tic-Tac is Alice's best friend Rosetta Gonzalez, who is sometimes Goth, sometimes punk, and always berating Tic-Tac for being a wannabe punk-goth, or whatever, but not being a smart geek like her. She's actually a gamer chick, and claims she's a pro-gamer, but she lies about that.

The girl who bullies Kitten is a big girl. Think Millicent Bulstrode. Her name is Candy Apple Smithson. She is the muscle for the group, and likes breaking bones. She's never nice, and has actually put a few girls into the hospital, but tried blaming those fights on me. Actually, I've fought her so that Kitten wouldn't get put into the hospital, and it's why we're in the trouble we are constantly.

The girl who bullies Elizabeth is Kennedy McAlister. She's always accusing Elizabeth of cheating as she's always being beat by Elizabeth grade wise, but Kennedy is as much of an all around as Elizabeth is.

The other side of the room is filled with books and nerdy stuff, just like Elizabeth likes.

 **Elizabeth's POV**

Our room is super cool. Elizabeth couldn't care about Natalie's side of the room, which was sporty and in dark earthy tones splashed over with sports posters.

Instead, Elizabeth's mind focused on the books lining her shelves. In fact, her side of the room had a desk right by the window which led out to a balcony the girls shared, and their beds had this canopy, the room was so large. Elizabeth's was more purples, greens and blues, her favorite colors, but someone balanced out the other side of the room to be an aesthetically pleasing view.

Anyways, the books included the classics. Elizabeth saw all of Shakespere's works. She also saw _The Great Gatsby, Lord of the Flies, The Catcher in the Rye, Of Mice and Min, The Scarlet Letter, To Kill a Mocking Bird_ and _Animal Farm._ She had the latest young adult books that had come out, but also some Manga. She also had an entire shelf full of Anime and other cartoon stuff. It was like absolute heaven, but she imagined that their grandparents had a lot of money.

She didn't know what she wanted to do first, as there were Manga she'd wanted to read, including some her older sister never let her borrow, but also a ton of stuff that just seemed super cool. She was a major otaku, but so were the rest of her friends. She was surprised that they ended up in the Harry Potter world, and not another world.

Their grandmother happened to call them downstairs, and they found themselves eating fried chicken and mashed potatoes. It tasted very good, but Natalie didn't eat anything. She found herself feeling scared for some reason.

Then it was time for baths. Natalie said Elizabeth could go first, and she found herself soaking in a very nice bubble bath. The bubble bath smelled really good, but used lavender and thyme which would end up allowing her to instantly fall asleep.

Anyways, Elizabeth slipped on her nice fuzzy pajamas and her bunny slippers. She liked the chappy which were on the end, before going to her room while Natalie took her bed. She closed her eyes, and drifted off.

Anways, she drifted off because she was nice and warm, and felt very safe, but the truth was, she didn't feel safe in the dream she started having. It was in black and white for the most part, but when she looked down at herself, she saw that she was in color. Her clothes were not the ones she wore, but the clothes that Natalie wore when they came to this world.

She found herself wiggling, but knew that the clothing didn't feel comfortable. It hung over her small frame, making her feel bad when the shirt slipped over her shoulder. The guy came in by himself. "So, you must be wanting me."

"I don't understand." Elizabeth said in her own voice.

"Well, you're not preventing your clothes from slipping down, so you must be…" It was pretty much something a guy would use to degrade a female, supposedly, but also something which made it all the girls fault. It's supposedly an element of what's called rape culture, and it's bad. Elizabeth didn't know this, as she doesn't know anything about child abuse.

Thus it was really scary, where as Natalie knew far more about it then she did.

"Why don't you just remove your clothes?"

Elizabeth was still confused, until the guy pulled out his wand and made her remove her clothes and proceeded to rape her, though he made it feel like it was something called consensual. It hurt a lot even though it was a dream, but she didn't come out of the hours of torture until she felt someone attempting to wake her up.

She woke up safe in the bed, not remembering the dream, but feeling so dirty, because that's what a rape victim feels. IT faded because it hadn't been her that had been raped, but her sister. She couldn't have known that, but neither girl could have known that the rape would becoming a recurring nightmare during the night, nor could they know that things were not as cut and dry, so to speak.

What does cut and dry mean?

It means things are the way they are. Elizabeth was very naïve compared to Natalie, and Natalie wanted to protect her from crap. However, this time she hadn't managed to be successful, for despite the fact they were like sisters, they were not prepared for being real sisters.


	12. The Weasley Family

**The Weasley Family**

 **Mrs. Weasley's POV (written by Tick Tack's writer)**

I honestly don't understand why someone had to take my daughter. I know I have a lot of kids, and I know the person believed I had to many children, but I don't think that gives them the right to take my child. I guess I kind of spoiled Ginny, knowing that my other daughter was missing, so I guess she's got some issues because she was spoiled. Ron on the other hand, he's always been jealous of his other siblings, and I don't think Caitlyn being in our lives would have changed things. I actually, sometimes believe he's a psychopath. The kids have wanted a dog, and we've cited not having the money, but I've always worried that Ron would kill and torture the animal with that other side of his, as he does have a cruel streak. While it is true that Fred and George turned Ron's teddy bear into a spider, Ron turned around and locked poor George in a closet in one of the Diagon Alley shops, but tried pushing Fred into a fountain. I think he was trying to drown his brother. I'm glad though that Kitten is home, but now she and Ginny are going to have to share a room. Ginny of course isn't happy about that, but I honestly worry more about what Ron will do. He's just to jealous for his own good, and he doesn't think before he acts, thus causing trouble for the entire family. I wish he was a better behaved child.

 **Ron's POV (written by Natalie's writer)**

I'm not a psychopath. I think mom just wants to call me a psychopath because she hates the fact I wasn't the one kidnapped instead of Caitlyn, but she's never let me live it down that I wasn't born a girl, but that I was born the year she was supposed to finally get a daughter. She says she's not the reason I'm messed up like I am, but in reality she is the reason all of us kids are messed up. I'm actually glad my twin didn't grow up in this house, but I don't exactly like her either.

Honestly, I don't know why I don't like her. I guess it is in part because she was born a girl and I was not. However, I think that it has to do with the fact I don't know her, but I'm ticked off with the fact she was never in my life. I also get this feeling she doesn't like me, but I don't know why. Truth of the matter, I'm just mad at the world, and feel the world owes me something.

"I hate you." The words came out of my mouth, and yet felt so wrong and right at the same time. Wrong, because Caitlyn is my twin. Right, because I'm just so mad, and tired that everyone else gets what I want.

"I hate you to," said Ginny.

Ginny is a copycat, but a complete and utter brat. She's already at the age of ten talking about having babies with Harry Potter, which is absolutely gross. She'd have babies with Draco Malfoy simply because he's famous if it weren't for the fact our families are so against each other. I then say, "We're going to make your life miserable."

I actually meant Ginny. Caitlyn and I were going to make her life miserable, so maybe having a twin isn't that bad. Look at the fact Fred and George get to do so much. To bad we're not both boys or both girls, but I guess it works. By the way, it was Ginny who locked George in the closet, but I got blamed? Understand now why I'm so jealous? Ginny is a demon. Not a psychopath, but she is a spoiled brat. Mum doesn't realize how much though.

I did push Fred into the fountain, but that was, like, he'd said something and I got mad. I wasn't trying to drown him. Ginny said I was though. She likes to get me into trouble, so it's no surprise when she said, "Wait. We'll get in trouble for that."

She means I'll get in trouble. Worse, I think she is going to try and get Caitlyn against me. Caitlyn seems very innocent. I think she was raised by a very protective person, but then again, said protective person didn't want her to be found. Thankfully she's back with us. Wait? Did I just admit that I'm glad that my twin sister is back?

I am not glad. I'm a guy, and don't do that mushy feelings. I've got a reputation to keep up, but I am going to keep it up. Yup. I don't like the fact she's back. I don't like how I feel.

 **Ginny's POV (Written by Elizabeth's writer)**

Anyways, I'm not happy to find out that Ron has a twin sister, or that I am going to have to share a room with Caitlyn. Ron and Caitlyn should be sharing a room. Also, I think that Ron has some kind of sick crush on our sister. Actually, he doesn't, but I'm going to make everyone think he does, because I like getting him in trouble. I don't know why, but he's an easy target. He tries to hold his feelings in, and stuff.

Anyways, Caitlyn already seems to be siding with me a little bit. I don't think she's very bright, but then Ron isn't either. They're twins, so that should be no surprise at all. I kick Ron out of my room, and proceed to make Caitlyn feel comfortable, thinking of everything I could do to make her life miserable until she goes to Hogwarts, but how I can blame it on Ron.

I sit down on my bed, and ask Caitlyn if she likes any books. She smiles at me like an idiot. "I like Twilight. I like Bella."

It's a stupid book in my opinion. Actually, it's a Muggle series, and I'm not allowed to touch it. The fact she's familiar with it just makes me mad, because she's gotten to interact with the Muggle world in ways I don't get to. Forget rubber duckies, I want romance novels! I've got to sneak moms up, but have gotten my bottom paddled for reading her erotica.

Anways, getting spanked by mom is, like, the most embarrassing thing ever, as it means bare bottoms and smacked behinds. Since she's interested in Twilight, maybe I can get her caught reading erotica, only for it to turn out to be Ron planting things on her? Both will get their bottoms spanked. I so don't want to share a room. Only Fred and George share a room, which is why Ron and Caitlyn should share a room.

Anways, I'm looking forward to Caitlyn getting to go to Hogwarts, as I'll have mom and my room to myself, but I can play super innocent and get spoiled. Already, I'm not being spoiled anymore, because I'm not the only girl. Dad's to oblivious to spoil me, but mom was good at it. It's why Ron has the issues he does, because I'm spoiled by mom.

I realize then that Caitlyn was talking non-stop about Twilight. Ugh. I'm so jealous of the fact she gets to read that book series, so I do something mean.

"It's an awful book series. I can't believe you read that trash."

Kitten's mouth puckers up, and tears begin to well in her eyes. Oh man, she's going to be so easy, she's so innocent. I could probably trick her into doing all sorts of stuff, including dating Draco Malfoy, or another Slytherin. That's going to be so much fun. That said, I want to have a lot of boyfriends.

Anyways, my number one dream is to marry Harry Potter and have three babies. Babies are cute, much cuter than older siblings. I'll be one of those super moms, with a house wife life so much better than my moms. No popping out eight kids, only the three, and I'll dress them up in these super cute matching outfits, and they'll be perfect angels.

My secret dream is to fuck Draco Malfoy. He's, like, the richest guy and most talked about bachelor within my age range, up there with Harry Potter. I'd have only one baby with him, as I'd be expected to be a perfect Pureblood wife. But I'll change things around so he's no longer into that stuff.

Anyways, my ultimate dream is to marry both Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, but have my own harem. Why is it the guys who get all of the harems? I guess for it to be a real harem, I would need to decide on a few other guys. As for Caitlyn, I'll give her all of the boring guys. I think once I get to Hogwarts, I may make a list of boys. One list will be my boys, and the other list will be for her.

Anyways, I see her being in mom's situation, except with double the number of babies. I don't like her at all.

 **Kitten's POV**

I hate Ginny! She's super mean! I'm going to make her life miserable!

I hate Ron to though, so I don't think that I will be going to him for help. I think I'll ask my brothers Fred and George. In fact, I'll go and do that right now. I leave the room. She's too busy plotting being mean to me to notice I've left. I'm in absolute tears, and this upsets George and Fred. I've always imagined them to be amazing brothers, and they are.

They're not happy with what Ginny said to me, and they decide to prank her. She decided to take a nap because she's not as grown up as she thinks she is, and they stuck her hand into a glass of water. I went to a sleepover before, and had this happen to me. She woke up to find that she peed her pants, but she was too stupid to guess I'd been involved.

Instead, Fred and George berate her, and she promised to be nicer to me. They are awesome brothers!


	13. The Malfoy Family

Warning: This chapter contains incest and rape. Specifically, Kitten's writer took it in a particular direction without realizing it. She's really bad at that.  
-

 **The Malfoy Family**

 **Draco's POV (written by Natalie's writer)**

I know that girl isn't my sister, and yet she is. There is a connection between us, one that seems to be formed because we're "twins", but one possibly because we're soul mates. I can't put my finger on it. As I told Tiffany, I'm not stupid. I'm also a little bothered by the fact she doesn't act like a girl.

To be honest, she's very different from other girls like Pansy Parkinson. All Pansy Parkinson cares about is dating, clothes and stuff, but my supposed "twin" doesn't care about wearing a dress. I found it amusing that she didn't like the idea of wearing a dress. I imagined her climbing the trees in the garden in a dress, had she been raised in the house.

Mother is complaining a bit when Tiffany isn't in earshot, saying that she can't believe they gave their daughter to a respectable Pureblood family, only for her to not act like a proper young lady. Father couldn't care honestly, as he never says anything, and he's of the view point that children should be seen and not heard.

I hate him, because he doesn't want anything to do with me, only stepping in when I do something wrong. I try being perfect in what I do. He's taking less issue with Tiffany, as so far she's not done anything which would get her on his bad side, which I guess is a good thing.

I think mother is upset with everything because she really wanted a little girl. It's one of the reasons we don't get along with the Weasley family, because they actually ended up with one girl. However, it was also no surprise that Mrs. Weasley accused mother of stealing their other daughter years ago.

Apparently that year as a lucky year, and a lot of twins were born. There was a set of twins for the Weasley family, the Potters had triplets and mother had twins. The Lovegoods had a set of twins named Luna and Alice, naming the daughter after some weird book called Alice in Wonderland. Pansey has a twin named Rosetta. Millicent has a twin named Candy Apple. Rumor has it even the Muggles have had the luck. I would later find out that Hermione Granger had a twin named Kennedy. But that is neither here nor there.

I've met Rosetta. She's a bitch. She likes getting her way even more than Pansy, but I actually suspect that she and Pansy are doing things that they shouldn't. Come on, incest is gross. That's why I'm so concerned about whether Tiffany is my real twin and that's why we have a cousin, or if we're soul mates. Father would likely kill us, though we're not actually related to each other. I just have this feeling, a feeling I can't explain.

So, I'm going to need to need to find something to help me out of this situation. Hogwarts have quite a few books on the subject matter, but so does our library.

 **Tic-Tac's POV (Written by Elizabeth's writer)**

Tic-Tac didn't like her room. It was filled with pink, because Narcissa had apparently been waiting for Tiffany to come home ever since they found out her adoptive parents who were no longer her adoptive parents so her last name was now changed back to Malfoy were dead.

Anyways, the room made her want to puke.

The carpet was this elaborate ornate design done in pink and white. The walls was a pink floral. The windows to the room had lacy pink curtains which were partially see through. Tic-Tac had a canopy bed with more of this pink gauze like puke fest. The pillows weren't pink, but they were white and furry. Tic-Tac even had a dresser with a ton of makeup. Honestly, the room would be Kitten's heaven, not mine.

She'd also even gotten this big pink teddy bear and a bunch of pink stuffed animals to go with it. Everything was cute, including the dollhouse, and dolls. There was nothing sporty about the room. Oh, and there was even a china teaset, and the closet was filled with dresses. At least not all of them are pink, but they were super frufru, but made for a girl half my age.

Anyways, even the stairs which led up into my room had wrought white iron and pink steps.

So, Tic-Tac decided to break the tea set. She picked up a cup, and it smashed into the ground with a resounding crash. It was a lovely crash, and she decided to drop another one, letting it smash to the ground.

Anyways, it was a great deal of fun getting to smash things up, but Tic-Tac should have known that my fun wouldn't have lasted as her father came into the room. He grabbed her roughly by the arm, and with a flick of his wand repaired the tea set. He then turned Tic-Tac over his knee, and pulled down her pants so he could smack her bare behind, making for Tic-Tac cry.

He stood his daughter up. "Now. Will you be a good little girl?"

"What does that mean?"

"What do you mean what does that mean?" Lucius was really mad at her. "You will change into one of those dresses instead of wearing that nasty muggle clothing you are now wearing.

"No." Tic-Tac hated dresses. She was a tom-boy.

With a flick of his wand, Tic-Tac's 1D shirt was ripped off her body, and she screamed, attempting to cover her chest because even at age thirteen – she was now eleven – she wasn't able to wear a bra yet. "Daddy! You're a bad daddy!"

"No, you're a bad girl Tiffany, and making your momma cry."

"I'm indecent!" Tears ran down her cheeks, but she was going to be stubborn.

"Child, I was there when you were born. Daddy doesn't like punishing his little angel, but his little angel isn't acting like one."

He then turned her over and spanked her again, the whole time Tic-Tac yelling pervert and hentai. Everyone in the group knew Lucius Malfoy was messed up, but they didn't know just how messed up he actually was. Could they call him a pervert? I think yes. Because the next thing they knew he'd removed her jeans shorts, but she still refused to put a dress on, and he spanked her even more.

Tic-Tac was really scared that her daddy would go all the way, but thankfully he said instead. "Tiffany, you will be a good little angel and stay on the bed and not make a sound. You're to lie there and only breath. You may get up when you finally decide to wear a dress. Until then, since you decide to act like a baby, I'll treat you like one."

He thus cast the spell, and she found herself on the bed. Tic-Tac was afraid that he would then rape her despite the fact he was her daughter, but instead he left the room. She wanted to cry, but the spell prevented her, and she started to feel really sick because she couldn't cry, and this in turn made her feel weak. She didn't want to give in, but the fear that he might come in and rape her remained, so she debated going and putting on one of the dresses.

She thought about turning her head to see if there was a dress she might like, but instead found she couldn't even do that. She would have to soon make up her decision, but suddenly she was wishing she'd never come to this world, as it was utter torture.

 **Kitten's POV**

Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess named Tiffany who preferred to be called Tic-Tac. The evil king became angry at Tiffany because she wouldn't act like a girl, and instead decided to put her to sleep until she would wear a dress or her prince charming would come.

Up swooped Draco, knowing he needed to rescue his princess, and he kissed her on the lips and they went all the way. They lived happily ever after, after that, and had lots, and lots of babies. So the end, or sort of. I don't want the story to end, particularly when I'm having such a great time with Fred and George. They're awesome brothers. However, I also don't like my friends getting hurt, so I fixed things.

Now they have a happy ending.

 **Tick Tack's POV**

Fuck no, I did not get a happy ending! My brother just raped me, and he's obviously not in his right mind. Okay, so I've got to admit here that I was in serious denial about being genetically related to the Malfoy's! No, seriously, I had the biggest crush before I was forced into being Draco's sister. I still had the biggest crush on him until just now, but now, I'm no longer crushing on him! I'm kind of miffed you know, that my story would go this way so that I'd stop being fans of something. Mind you, I'm not a fan of Draco, but ewe! And I know from what's already happened he's been as confused as I am, so maybe it was dad who sent him to rape me? There is that spell? To be honest, I kind of get why Nelly – and I know I'm not supposed to know this – didn't tell Kitten, because she honestly doesn't get this kind of stuff! How could she? She thinks in lines of fairy tale endings and everybody getting a happy ending. I kind of like the torture though. Don't get me wrong, but this angst stuff Nelly's into is pretty awesome, torturing ourselves with it, what with two rapes and our bullies lurking to get us. It's certainly turning out to be a very weird, very strange adventure. Not how I expected all. Oh wait. I've got to get back on track. So, I'm lying there. Draco did his thing and I'm finally able to cry after he's gone, because I am so broken I decide to put on the dress. Putting on the dress only makes me feel even more of a victim, because I think it would. I am wanting answers, and as I leave my room in tears hoping my family won't notice, I notice Kreature lurking and know he had something to do with Draco's behavior, but he's gone before I can do anything.

 _ **Note –**_ _The girls were over at our house, so I was able to ask a few questions. Apparently K's writer thinks "going all the way" means "french kissing", but she honestly is clueless to the fact TT's character was naked and did not consent to what Draco did because of Lucius' spell. She's also clueless to the fact her friends hadn't decided whether they were actually related to the characters she'd chosen for each person's family yet or not. The other girls are highly amused at how oblivious she is about the matter, but TT really is turned off pairing her OC with Draco anymore. And this is after I marked the Draco/OC pairing, which I'll be removing before I post this chapter._


	14. Planning to Meet

**Planning to Meet**

 **Elizabeth's POV**

The nightmare from the night before bothered Elizabeth. She didn't know why it bothered her, and in some ways, she wanted to know why the dream bothered her. In other ways, she didn't want to know, because something told her the dream was very bad. Natalie was worried, and yet she couldn't tell her exactly what was bothering her about the dream. IT was time for breakfast, and she got dressed in a rather nice outfit, but didn't feel like eating. Natalie though seemed like she was feeling better, but had a good night's sleep, which may have been a good thing.

"So, what are we going to do next?"

Anyways, Natalie was referring to meeting up with their friends again, but also getting school supplies. That was the next step in their journey in the world of Harry Potter, since they had their letters, was to actually go to Diagon Alley and get their school supplies. Elizabeth was looking forward to getting to the bookstore, because this meant that she could pick out some books on magic and other things, on her list being the books she remembered were brought up in the Harry Potter books. She had a very long list to get, and thinking about said list helped her to finally eat.

"I guess we send an owl to Tic-Tac and Kitten to find out when we should meet up with them."

"Shouldn't it be on the thirty-first? Harry's birthday?"

Elizabeth nodded her head, surprised that Natalie was thinking along the same lines as her. It was weird being a twin, but she wondered how they would interact with Harry. She was looking forward to meeting Harry, not just because he was the hero of one of her favorite books, but now because they were supposed to be related to him.

Anyways, she started writing a list of things that she would want to get while they were in Diagon Alley, while Natalie watched. Natalie hated writing, so Elizabeth also wrote the letter that she would send to the others. She hoped for a quick reply back, because she found herself wanting to go to the place as soon as possible, but a quick glance at the calendar revealed how close they were to July Thirty-First.

Anyways, it was her birthday, and Natalie's. She wondered what they should ask for, for their birthday, so getting to go and spend the day with their friends seemed like a good idea, and their grandmother said yes. Their grandmother was already planning to have a birthday party as well as sleepover at the place afterwords. She seemed to like planning out all of the finite details, and even started planning a birthday party meal.

For example, she asked each girl what kind of cake they would want, as well as icecream, but also what kind of decorations they could use to decorate the place. She wanted to know if they wanted to rent some Muggle movies, or have some Wizarding games to play. Natalie didn't seem thrilled at first, but then their grandmother remembered and listed off all of their favorite snacks, as if they had never been away.

"What about the fact Tic-Tac's a Malfoy though?"

"I'm sure that the Malfoy's wouldn't be against their daughter coming to play with their childhood friend. It would be a chance at normality for her, after having lost her adoptive parents. But then the Malfoy family is strange. What are each of you looking forward the most when we go to Diagon Alley?"

"I'm looking forward to the books. Not Gilderoy Lockhart's books though. I think he's a fake." Elizabeth said.

"Oh, definitely a fake." Natalie said.

"I know. I don't see what the other girls see in him. Even the old ladies my age happened to like him, and that fake smile of his."

"Well, I personally want to look at quidditch supplies, and team memorabilia."

"Of course you do." Their grandmother then asked another question. "What animal do you wish to take to Hogwarts?"

"Well, a kitten and an owl. That way we can send letters, but we only need one."

"Yes, only one is needed to send letters, and I certainly don't want a toad for the second pet."

"I wonder what kind we'll be getting."

"Well, I want a black cat." Natalie said. "I'm not sure if I want it to be pure black, or black with a white tummy."

"I'd like a snowy owl, but that seems to much like…

"Yeah."

"I had both a Negros Scops owl and a Japanese Scops as a child. They're both adorable."

"Maybe we could get two different owls?"

"Don't know. I still like the idea of getting a cat."

 **Kitten's POV**

I got a letter from Nellie and Elizabeth! I am so excited, and I am going to get to meet up with my friends. My mama says so! She's the best mama ever!

What am I looking forward to the most? I am wanting to get lots and lots of wizarding candy, but we're also going to be having birthday cake. I like birthday cake a lot.

As for what I want for my pet, well, I'm going to get Crookshanks. And I'm going to get Hedwig. I've always loved the soft fluffy animals. Before sending my response, I hugged Errorl, the family owl.

 **Tick Tack's POV**

Yes. Kitten just killed the Weasley family animal. There is a reason why her mom in the real world won't let her have a pet, and she actually knows that. If it had been any other owl, it would have survived, but in this particular case it was to old to move fast enough, but had really, REALLY brittle bones. I received my letter at a really bad time, what with the fact my own brother had raped me. Draco looked at me when I got downstairs with this look that clearly said he was super, super sorry, but that he hadn't meant it. He was likely wondering what had come over him, but looked like he was going to cry. I wasn't going to say anything though, because Draco's my brother and it wasn't his fault. I got my letter, and my parents were honestly thinking about not letting me go, but Draco spoke up, likely because he felt guilty – guilty about raping me, but also guilty that I was now wearing a dress. He said that I should go, because they were my friends, even though that one Weasley girl was there. Why not get close to the siblings or cousins of Potter, meaning he didn't know their exact relation to Harry. They saw it as a political gain, so I would be allowed to go, but mother decided to take me to get a birthday present appropriate to two daughters of the noble family of Potter. There was a day before, so we went to a clothes shop, and she bought some really nice frilly stuff that she hoped would fit. I really hate my life right now. Elizabeth won't mind the frilly stuff, but Natalie is like me, and doesn't like frilly stuff.

 **Ron's POV (Written by Natalie's writer because of Kitten)**

I can't believe she killed Errol.

I get the fact she didn't mean to, and that she's kind of naïve, which is kind of cute, which means as her older brother I am going to have to look out for her, which I don't mind, but she just killed a freaking owl by hugging it. And now she's crying because she didn't mean to.

I catch sight of Ginny in the corner, and she's mad that mom isn't punishing Caitlyn for killing the family owl. Fred and George are trying to of course calm her down, while Percy is just frustrated with the fact this means more money out of our pocket. Particularly when mom was hoping to spoil Kitten somehow. Somehow though, mom will make it work Percy says, and I just roll my eyes.

Ginny pulled me aside. "What a brat."

"What are you talking about?"

"She killed the family owl. Now I can't get anything nice this trip."

"You're just mad that you wouldn't be getting anything but hand me downs now."

"Of course I don't want her hand me downs. She's fat."

Caitlyn isn't fat. Ginny is just being mean, and boy does she know how to be mean. I narrow my eyes at her. "Don't do anything to Caitlyn."

"What? I thought you were on my side. You've always been jealous because I was born a girl and you were not. Or do I need to make you wear a dress again, Ronald Weasley."

Yeah, there are definite reasons why I have the issues I do. One, my mother really did want that final girl. Two, she liked spoiling the one girl she had got, because she didn't think she would be having anymore. Why, I don't know. Three, Ginny likes to get me in trouble for things she does. Four, she likes to emasculate and humiliate me.

No, seriously, she got some knock out potion, and personally stripped me of her clothes, and proceeded to dress me in her most frilly dress and frilly panties and made me wear it until mom got home and called for us. Mom never knew, because Ginny made it quite clear that mom wouldn't believe us, but more importantly, she said it was all my own doing, because I was some kind of pervert.

Ginny's the pervert though. She's got this secret stash of manga with content that would make my eyes pop out. Okay, so maybe they don't. At least, Manga's what she calls them. They're just comics which are backwards big time. She also writes her perverted fantasies involving Harry Potter and Draco in her diary. She read them to me, something I honestly didn't like. She had me tied up, and read it for crying out loud! She's sick, really sick, and I want nothing to do with her! I wish she wasn't my sister, but suspect she's the spawn of Satan. I want to sacrifice her so that my hell will be over.

 **Natalie's POV**

I'm sorry to say, the letter we got from Kitten told us that Errol was dead.

 _Dear Elizabeth and Nelli_

 _I am going to be able to come on that day, and will be looking forward to the birthday party. Sadly, mama says I need to bring Ginny with me, hoping that the two of us will be able to bond, so she'll also be going around with us that day. I'm already really, really scared of her, but Errol the family owl is dead._

 _Love Kitten_

I didn't realize that Kitten had killed Errol, and thought that Ginny had done it. Maybe she did, because how could Kitten have killed an owl by hugging it. Owls don't let you hug them, so Ginny must have cast a spell so that even old Errol couldn't move fast enough. That would mean she used one of her brother's wands without them knowing as well, which is really sad.

Elizabeth was just as upset as me that Ginny got herself invited to our birthday party, but that girl really wants to get with our brother, something neither one of us like. I would much rather she not come, because she will be trying to make Kitten's life miserable. It's bad enough that, unbeknown to us, our bullies had cast a spell to get into this world to torment us even after our death.

That would be the girls who bully us.

And unfortunately, because Ginny came up, I was remembering what happened to me the other day. This night, I hadn't had a nightmare like I had before. Unfortunately, I think that Elizabeth took on the dream. I started to cry, because I couldn't handle it, and grandmother pulled me aside. Elizabeth of course had to have known something was really wrong, because I _never_ cry.

"There there."

"Not there there. You'll reject me if you knew."

"Know?" She frowned. "You mean know about what happened to you?"

I started to cry harder, as I hadn't wanted anyone to know. That fear of getting rejected, because that was what my parents would have done racked my body. "But it's all my fault."

"Nonsence!"

"I mouthed off the copper."

"Sweetheart, it's not your fault those two men accosted you. I'm surprised you haven't blocked everything out."

"Two?"

"Well, one had to…" The woman paused, nearly crying herself, but she's made of stern stuff. "One of them had to use that spell. They made you do some really bad things, but you're not a bad person. They're bad people. So you come and let granny hug you, and make everything better. I won't let those bad men touch you. Papa and I will make sure they live out the rest of their lives in Azkaban, and never, ever touch you again."

Now, I trust my grandmother, but I couldn't help but have this feeling of dread, that even though fate had granted us second lives, that it wasn't going to give us these lives without a cost. A big cost. I didn't know how right I was.


	15. Going for Supplies

_Note – The girls were really excited at seeing a second favorite, so they wrote a new chapter._

 **Going for Supplies**

 **Kitten's POV**

I am so excited to be going and getting school supplies, although Ginny keeps being mean. She tells me I have to give her my stuff, because I'm going to be to stupid to actually use any of my school supplies, but that it was just a major waste of money. Ron's also having to get school supplies, and so do Fred and George, and so do Percy. Thus we ended up at the pub, which is supposed to be super smokey. Why they let people smoke inside, I don't know. It's very bad for your health.

 **Tick Tack's POV**

I felt really sick, kind of like having the flu. I was so worried that my parents would change their mind at any time, but they didn't. Draco's also avoiding me, but I'm also kind of avoiding him. What he did hurt a lot, but we didn't tell our parents what happened, as they wouldn't believe us, and would just say we were both sick in the head. I'm not at all romantically interested in my brother, not since I discovered he was my brother. And him, well, I'm not sure if I can speak for him, because we haven't been speaking. We arrived at the place, and found the Weasley family already there. Draco wrinkled up his nose, but I can't blame him. Ron's kind of mean. He's always whining about stuff in the books, but we're going to have to go around with them. Narcissa stuck up her nose at this, but it was what was best for us girls because of all the bad things that happened to us, being that there was kidnapping, being raised by someone who wasn't our own parent. However, I think Ginny was the worse. She glared at us, wrinkling up her nose. Sure, Ron glared at us Malfoy's, but Ginny had an even worse look of disgust going on. We simply had to wait now for Nelli and Elizabeth to show up, and we could get started getting our supplies. I honestly hoped that nothing bad would happen, because the last thing I would want was to be banned. It's bad enough that I'm wearing this yucky dress. Oh, and it was a pink dress. I hate pink.

 **Nelli's POV**

I was not expecting Tic-Tac to be in a dress.

I held back laughter, because it's a dress which most girls would go ga-ga for, and I was surprised that Kitten hadn't noticed the dress, but Ginny was. Which is funny, because Tic-Tac's never been into dressing in pretty dresses. It was definitely pink, and had these flowers. The sleeves were slightly sleeve through, but the front arched down low. Even her stockings were pink and white, and she had sandaled shoes.

Oh, and I think Ron's also got a crush on Tic-Tac, but doesn't want to admit it because she's a Malfoy. Which is bad, because she's never liked Ron in the books, because he's always such a jerk, and never willing to give people a second chance. I guess the one good thing is that Tic-Tac's hair, despite being cute, was still short like she likes it, but it also looked like she wanted to tear the clothes off.

I think the only thing not going on was the fact.

As I watched her, I noticed that she was looking around kind of like I did, or do. I didn't look around that way before I got raped, but what was really scary is she kept looking at her brother. I really wanted to tell her I got it, but the fact it was her own brother, that's kind of a scary thought. I didn't know at the time that Kreacher had instigated the attack, so I found myself hating Draco unfairly.

It would explain though why she was in a dress, but not putting up a fight. I heard that being raped makes you – what is that word for more willing to do something a person wants, but you don't want to do it, just that mentally you're saying yes despite the fact you're really not? It's that kind of thing.

Ginny was also wanting to wear that dress, that is a definite. They don't have much money, the Weasley family, so of course she'd be jealous of girls who were prettier than her. Please don't tell Tic-Tac that I think she's pretty right now. She'd be pissed, because that's not her thing, or mine either. I like angst, and goth, so I'm glad that our grandmother, Elizabeth's and mine, let's me dress as goth as I want, just no makeup. Makeup is filled with all these contaminates.

It was also much better than my home in the real world, as they let me be myself. This makes me worry about Tic-Tac, because Tic-Tac happens to be in the same situation I used to be in. I kind of pity her for that. I would not want to be in that situation, particular since I've been in it.

Oh, and I kind of fill ill. I didn't want to miss this though, so I didn't say anything, but it seems like Elizabeth is suspecting something. Which isn't good, because she's likely to pry into what's bothering me.

 **Elizabeth's POV**

Elizabeth was a little bothered by her sister's attraction to Tic-Tac, as it wasn't like her twin – who wasn't her twin in the other world – to like pretty things. She was also into guys, yet she was thinking Tic-Tac was pretty. However, Elizabeth thought that as well, so she wondered if it had to do with the psychic connection between her and her sister.

Because Elizabeth had to admit that she was jealous of Tic-Tac's dress. It was the perfect dress, with plenty of ruffles, but also lace and ribbons, along with the pretty flowers. She would need to ask Tic-Tac if she could borrow her clothes, as it seemed like Tic-Tac had an excellent closet at the Malfoy household.

Anyways, Elizabeth could tell that her sister was not feeling well. This made her nervous, because Elizabeth remembered something about morning sickness, and hoped it was just a flu bug going around, and not a pregnancy. It made Elizabeth want to kill the jerk who hurt her sister. Why was it that girls always got stuck with the hard part of rape, and the consequences, but girls found themselves believing that it was all their fault? That's the way it was for her sister's cousin, who wasn't Elizabeth's cousin, but close enough.

Food was ordered, and the girls sat at the end. Unfortunately, Ginny got to sit with them at their table. Tic-Tac and Natalie both looked ill as they looked at their greasy stews, for Irish stews are greasy, and if you're not feeling well, it's not a good thing.

Anyways, Ginny wrinkled up her nose. "What, are you two girls pregnant?"

This really upset Tic-Tac and Elizabeth's sister. Kitten however was clueless. "What do you mean? Why would Tic-Tac and Natalie be pregnant."

"Because they're sluts."

Kitten gasped. "You're so mean! I'm going to tell momma!"

"She's not going to believe you. I'll tell her that your friends are being mean to me, but do you really want to repeat that word to momma?"

That's the thing about Kitten. She _hates_ using bad words, and the very thought of using it hurt her feelings. She sat back down, pouting. Ginny had a smug look, as if she had won. It also felt like it didn't feel like Ginny had done her last, but would be doing more later. She continued to glare at Tic-Tac.

Elizabeth started thinking about what she could do that would stop Ginny from doing anything horrible to her friends, but couldn't think of anything. In fact, she felt Ginny was thinking of a way to either get Tic-Tac's dress, or to completely wreck it. Since getting it wasn't an option, then wrecking it was, so Elizabeth knew she had to be an aware of the situation.

That said, Tic-Tac likely was thinking of a way to destroy the dress, but that wouldn't be a good thing, as Lucius and Narcissa would likely tan her hide for wrecking the dress. Yup, the biggest target was Tic-Tac. She looked a little green, so maybe they'd caught some kind of flu bug, but it also meant that Tic-Tac wasn't likely her typical kick butt self.

Ron kept ogling at Tic-Tac as well, and drool was escaping his mouth. He's kind of a pervert, and they hadn't yet gained his trust. He wasn't really that trust worthy of a person, but maybe Kitten could change him for the better. She was good at that, unless the person happened to be jealous of how much people liked Kitten, or they thought Kitten's naivety was stupidity. It wasn't.

Tic-Tac sighed. "Why wear a dress?"

"Because you're a girl." This caused Tic-Tac to glare at Ginny, but Ginny had ammo. "What, are you one of those disgusting people who think they're stuck in the wrong body. In other words a girl who thinks she was born a boy, but has the wrong…"

"That's mean! I don't know what you're talking about, but I know it's mean!"

Because yes, Kitten doesn't understand transgender, but she does get when people are being mean, and that's all she needs to know. Also, the fact Ginny was transphobic was just completely disgusting. It would be ironic if Ginny was imposing her own feelings though, though honestly Elizabeth didn't know that much about transgender either, so that's where the subject would end.

Tic-Tac decided to kick Ginny under the table, hard, and Ginny went off crying, which wasn't' a good thing, but it seemed like either Mrs. Weasley didn't want to believe her, she believed her because Tic-Tac was a Malfoy, or she was as shocked as Mrs. Malfoy. Nothing happened, which Ginny didn't like, but Ron looked like he was going to kill her. Well, not literarly.


End file.
